Lovely Moments
by MistressSara
Summary: A series of one shots about Anthony and Edith, spanning many different settings, time periods, and ratings.
1. Warmth

_Author Note: So I have a bunch of little one shots running around in my head, most of them about Anthony and Edith. So that's what this will be, a series of unrelated one shots, some in the canon, some in my story verses (Obstacles, Temporary Partnership), and some complete au. If you have a prompt, feel free to share. Ratings will vary; I'll let you know if we're going to hit M territory. Enjoy._

* * *

_Warmth – Obstacles 'verse_

* * *

Anthony felt embarrassed for thinking such things… But it was cold; the rain had soaked through his uniform during his half hour in the yard. His captors acted as though it was a great favor, allowing their prisoners to mill about in the small square for thirty minutes. Truth be told, on days when the sun was out, he did consider it to be a great favor. The warmth would beat down on them before returning to a basement cell or the interrogation room. But when he felt the coldest, when all hope disappeared from the world, Anthony Strallan would think of Edith.

Sometimes it was her smiling that day they went for a drive, the world was green and yellow that day, the sun shining as brightly as Edith. Then there was the night of the concert, when she permitted him to give her a small chaste kiss on those grinning lips, how her slender hand took his as he helped her out of the car, how she hadn't let go until she was required to shake hands with his friends.

But mostly he thought of that afternoon when he called to invite her. How she tried to hide her expression of disappointment when she thought he was talking about Mary, but how it melted into disbelief when she realized that he was there for her. That was the most beautiful he had ever seen her, cheeks slightly flushed with surprise. Her dress that fitted to her small waist, gauzy material covered her arms, the rest of them hidden away with white gloves. Her curls pulled up leaving her neck exposed…

It always flummoxed Anthony that for as restrictive as women's clothes could be they always managed to highlight some of the more delectable parts of the female anatomy. The dress he recalled her in had done that beautifully. Her pale skin glowing in the afternoon light, he felt less than a gentleman for how fondly he pictured her chest heaving slightly as he made his request for her company.

When he got home, when this damn war was over, he would go home to Edith. Make good on his proposal, make her Lady Strallan… further explore what other delights were hidden… take more time than he was able to the night before he left…

"Strallan!"

Anthony sighed, pulling himself to his feet. The Edith in his memories would be waiting when the interrogation was finished… the woman herself waiting for him when he got home…


	2. Loops

_Loops - Modern AU_

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this." Edith managed as Anthony's hands climbed under her short skirt.

"I don't bloody care anymore, Edie. And neither do you." He growled, pulling her closer as her nimble fingers undid his belt. "I like this skirt."

"It isn't too short?" She asked breathlessly, pushing his jacket from his shoulders.

"No, just the right length for what I have in mind." He replied, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist.

"We really shouldn't be doing this, Anthony." She murmured against his lips, as he pulled her panties away from her hips, leaving her skirt rucked up around her waist. This wasn't what she had stopped by his office for.

"But you want to?" He asked, kissing her with more force than any of their previous embraces had seen.

"Of course I do, but-"

"No, no buts. I want you, Edith. You're the only one I want."

"Wait- wait- You're engaged to Mary." She pulled away from him, moving to the other side of his desk.

"I've called it off."

"Really? Why?"

"Because- Edie, you love me, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Why? Because- because you're brilliant and handsome and you make me feel like the only person in the room. Actually, you make me feel a lot things." She admitted without taking a breath.

"I asked your sister the same question. Do you know what she said?" Anthony asked, moving to close the space between them again. "Nothing, couldn't think of a single thing, except for my money. And frankly I couldn't think of a reason either."

"Then why become engaged in the first place?" Edith asked, wrapping herself around him.

"I never thought I'd find someone like you. She threw herself at me. It's been a long time since that happened." He started unbuttoning her blouse, pushing it from her shoulders. "Then you showed up at that dinner, looking beautiful... and utterly flustered."

"Couldn't believe my sister had brought someone so wonderful. Threw me for a loop." Edith laughed, undoing his tie before moving on to his shirt.

"You're all right with this?" He asked as she undid his belt. Edith looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Seriously?"

"I mean, doing this here. Lacks a bit of romance." He sounded concerned as she pulled him into another kiss, pushing his trousers to the floor at the same time.

"Anthony, I've been dreaming of this for a year now. I would be happy doing this in the middle of my grandmother's parlor. There will be time for romance later." He pulled her to the edge of his desk, aligning their hips before slowly easing into her. A low moan escaped her throat, her fingers digging into his shoulders. "Just want you, Anthony. Only ever wanted you."

"You've got me, Edie."


	3. Saturday Afternoon

_Saturday Afternoon – Modern AU_

* * *

"Need some help?" Edith asked, sitting down on the floor next to Anthony.

"You've finished grading papers already?" He asked, looking up from the warm towels he was folding.

"I've given up. Half of them plagiarized the text, the other half are downright unintelligible. I'm going to have them rewrite."

"Such a harsh grader, Mrs. Strallan." He chuckled, moving the laundry basket between them so she could help fold.

"You're one to talk, how many angry students have egged your office?"

"True… why do we do this again?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Why don't we run away?" Edith suggested, tossing a pair of socks aside.

"Where to?" He offered with a smile.

"You sound like the Doctor when you say that."

"Oh, did I not mention? Thirteenth Doctor." He gestured to himself.

"Is that right? You've become domesticated."

"Well, for the right woman." She giggled at that. He was pleased that after 7 years of marriage he could still make her giggle. "Where would you like to go?"

"The country house."

"The whole of time and space at her beck and call and she wants to go to the country." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"I've been domesticated as well." She mumbled, pushing the laundry out of the way and curling up at her husband's side. "No running, no aliens, we can just curl up in front of the fire."

"Which hearth?" He asked, an arm curling around her.

"Bedroom."

"Not completely tamed then, love?"

"Well, some adventure is always welcome."

"I'll call up, have things ready. Monday's a holiday, we can both take off Friday, catch the train Thursday afternoon."

"Not taking the Tardis?"

"Oh you know the old girl, you aim for the country house and end up at Betelgeuse 5." Edith groaned, stifling a laugh.

"I married a geek."

"You got the reference, what does that make you?" He asked, pulling back so that he could look down at her.

"The perfect woman for you."

"Couldn't agree more."


	4. Wait a Day

_Wait a Day - Missing Scene (3.2)_

* * *

Edith waited a day. Her father sent the letter to Sir Anthony when he returned to the house. She figured she'd give him a day to react, but she also required some time to collect herself. For most of her life Edith had kept her feelings to herself, she had to. No one really cared, which seemed like a harsh thought but was the truth of the matter. When her grandmother found her crying on the bench she had expected her to just continue on her walk. But instead the eccentric American she only saw on the rare occasion, sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her, asking what was wrong.

"You needn't look so surprised, dear. People do occasionally ask sobbing girls what's wrong."

"People may, but no one in this house has ever asked me." Edith sniffled.

"Well, I am asking. What is it dear?"

"Papa has told Sir Anthony that he is to stay away from me. He wrote this morning to tell me that we can no longer see each other as anything other than friends… I don't understand… he's the only man to ever truly love me, he makes me happy… Why? Why must they try and keep me in this God forsaken house? Where is it written that all the Crawley daughters may be happy, except for Edith. No, no, we'll need a caretaker one day, let's have the daughter with the least to offer. Let's send away the only person who has made her happy in the last 20 odd years."

"Darling, you're parents love you, they just get wrapped up in the unimportant things in life. This Sir Anthony, he would be able to care for you?"

"Yes, he has a home, a title, he's a genius at business. I would be well cared for financially as well as emotionally."

"Don't worry dear, we'll find a solution."

Her grandmother didn't lie.

The next morning Edith nervously rang the bell at Strallan Park. Her hand shook, waiting for the door to open, what if he sent her away. What if he decided that she wasn't worth all of this back and forth. The door opened, her jacket taken, before being led to the library. Edith loved the library, she loved all of Strallan Park, but especially the library, where Anthony most often met her. Where they would sit for hours in silence or engaged in conversation.

"Edith." He greeted her with a smile, setting the letter in his hand aside and crossing the room to meet her.

All words flew from her mind, she couldn't form a single sentence. She didn't even manage to say his name before she covered the last bit of distance between them and kissed him. Anthony froze as her lips lightly grazed his, her fingers clenching the lapels of his jacket. As she started to pull away his brain began to function again and drew her back into the embrace. His good arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her close even after the kiss ended.

She couldn't look up at him and instead hid her face against his chest. Her hands flat against his chest, under his jacket. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she clung to him. Anthony pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his hand lightly caressing her curls.

"Edith, why don't we sit?" He asked gently. She just nodded and allowed him to lead her to the sofa. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know, every thought I had in my mind just escaped me when I walked in here."

"Your father wrote, he said he may have gotten ahead of himself telling me to keep my distance from you. I trust you had something to do with this change of heart?"

"Yes, and grandmother. Something to be said for Americans." Edith tried a small laugh but it turned into a small sob.

"Darling, what is it?" He asked, quickly offering his handkerchief.

"Anthony, you must promise to never write me a letter like that again." She wept, still not looking up at him. "Never again."

"I promise." He stroked her hair again.

"It broke my heart."

"I did not do it lightly, I was doing what your father asked. He was just looking out for you."

"No, he was looking out for himself, for appearance."

"He's not wrong to do that."

"Yes he is. I don't care about your wretched arm or the age difference. Anthony, you make me happy. That's what matters. That I- I love you, that matters."

"You love me?"

"Of course- for years now."

"I love you. I'm not just saying that because you said... I love you, Edith." She quickly wrapped her arms around him, her head nestled beneath his chin. With some maneuvering he managed to press a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Don't run from me again."

"I promise, my sweet one. Never again."


	5. Boring

_Obstacles 'verse – Boring_

_M_

* * *

"They're gone." Edith sighed, returning to the library and leaning against the wall in exhaustion. Anthony looked equally worn out, not moving from his place on the sofa.

"Edith, you know I love you, but your family is…"

"Exhausting? Infuriating? Exasperating?" She offered, pulling the off white gloves down her forearms. Anthony watched as she delicately pulled each finger free of their confines. He knew she wasn't trying to be alluring, but there was something about her actions that caught his attention.

"All of the above."

"Traits I possess?" She asked, going to work on her left glove.

"I quite enjoy your method of exhausting me." He smiled, waiting for the other glove to drop before he stood up and moved her to lean against the ledge of cabinets that jutted out from beneath the bookcases.

"Anthony! I thought you would want to go up to bed." She laughed as he carefully lifted her to rest on the ledge. Her feet brushed against his calves, coaxing him a bit closer.

"You look beautiful, my sweet one. Is this a new dress?" He asked, brushing his fingers across the scoop neck, catching on the beads of her necklace.

"It is, do you like it?" He glanced down at the wine colored silk that was draped so tantalizingly across her pale form. There was a beaded tie high on her hip, which he brushed gently with his index finger, slowly pulling at knot.

"I do, it's quite lovely. But I am rather keen to see what happens if I do this…" He gave the lace a firm tug and found that her dress fell loose around her waist. "Not quite as dramatic as I hoped for."

"Well, explore a little more." Edith shrugged, trying to bite back her smile.

"Hmm… where could I find a way in." Anthony grinned unabashedly, running his hand down her hip before slowly tracing it around her back and up to the zipper. "Here we are my love. You know, as much I like this frock, I think I would prefer it if you wore nothing at all."

She quirked an eyebrow as he pulled the dress from her shoulders, trying to get the garment to the floor.

"I think that might worry the staff and make guests uncomfortable." She laughed, undoing his trousers.

"We can make do with no staff, become hermits, no guests."

"I don't think hermits generally come in pairs."

"Recluses?"

"That eccentric couple at Locksley that became naturists?"

"Talk of the town." Anthony moaned as she took a hold of him. "Edith!"

"You always have such vigor in the afternoon." She whimpered, urging him closer. However, she didn't account for the narrow ledge and the two tumbled to the floor.

"Are you all right?" He asked, moving to roll off of her. Instead, her legs wrapped around him, keeping them connected. "I'm too heavy, dear."

"Mmm, don't care."

"Vixen." He laughed, pressing kisses along the curve of her neck.

"Dare Mary to refer to us as the 'boring old Strallans' again."


	6. Tested

_AU – Christmas Special – Tested_

* * *

Edith sighed, leaning back into the large tree that faced the small stream running through the property. The holiday had been far from relaxing, for her anyway. Mary and Matthew were happy, of course, that's how the world worked. The sooner Edith accepted the fact that happiness was just not in her future, the sooner she could move on, maybe even finding a level contentment. One thing was certain: she could not, under any circumstances, accept Michael Gregson's offer.

A mistress was not an appropriate path in life. Certainly not for her. Goodness, she had no experience in _that_ sort of thing, she had only been kissed once. If she was going to give herself to anyone _like that_, she would have to love him. There was really only one man she loved like that, even after all these months, it was only Anthony that she had eyes for.

She continued to think about her problem as she walked back to the house. There would be advantages to taking up romantically with Gregson. For a few hours every so often they could meet up for a quick tryst. He didn't love her, he was never going to marry her, but he could be useful. She could imagine he was… "No!"

"Sorry?"

Edith froze. She hadn't been paying attention, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to realize that she had reached the front of the house. The luncheon guests were arriving and as she came up the hill she found herself facing one guest eager to get away.

"Anthony." That was all Edith could manage. His name. She stared at him blankly, unable to think of a single thought. All of those nights she spent in her dark room, imagining what she would say should they ever cross paths again.

"Edith." He seemed equally flummoxed, taking in her new, modern attire. Neither aware that they were being observed from inside the house. Anthony had entered the house, saw Robert and Mary before quickly assuring them that he would leave immediately.

"Should someone go out there?" Robert asked, watching his middle daughter from the window.

"No, leave them be. I think you and your mother have interfered enough where Edith and Sir Anthony are concerned." Cora answered quickly, keeping her husband from interrupting the pair.

"He left her at the alter." He reminded her.

"I remember. But I also remember him looking equally heartbroken and you and Violet celebrating the ruin of Edith's happiness."

"What about Gregson?"

"Married." Matthew offered, only catching the end of the conversation as he entered the room and moved closer to see what they were all looking at.

"Married?" Robert and Cora asked at the same time.

"Yes. I suspect his intentions toward Edith are less than pure."

Back outside, Anthony and Edith were still trying to find the words.

"I've missed you." Edith said without thinking. "Every day and every night. There's a dull ache."

"Oh, sweet one." He took a step towards her but Edith quickly stepped back.

"Don't call me that! Never call me that! I hear that and all I can see is you running away from me."

"I shouldn't have done it like that. I shouldn't have embarrassed you…"

"I don't care about being embarrassed I care about being abandoned. I care about you making the assumption that you know what's best for me!" Edith struggled to keep her voice low. "You left me."

"I thought it would be for the best. That you would have better opportunities."

"Oh yes, the offer to become a mistress is oh so much better than being married to the man I love." Her words were sarcastic and falling quickly from her lips.

"Edith… wait, what? Mistress?"

"No one is going to love me when I'm so hopelessly in love with someone else."

The crowd at the window inside was growing, Mary and Tom joining the fray now. All of them intent on the goings on in the front drive. They could see Edith step back from Anthony, the gesturing from both of them, Anthony taking another step towards her with his eyes wide in shock.

"Have we taken up bird watching?" Lady Violet's voice rang out from the back of the crowd.

"Edith and Sir Anthony." Mary said briefly.

"Sir Anthony? Here? Why is no one out there with Edith?"

"She's holding her own quite well." Tom said with a smile.

"What are they doing now?" Violet asked after a collective gasp broke out.

"They're leaving." Cora beamed.

"You're going to let this occur?"

"Yes, and when they reconcile and return everyone in this family will be supportive." Cora instructed in her own special no-nonsense tone. "You will smile and congratulate them, am I clear?"

She looked directly at Robert and Violet, both sensing that it would be a losing battle against a mother looking out for her daughter's happiness. Cora nodded and made her way to the rest of the party. She remembered her daughter after the failed wedding, how crushed she had been. It wasn't clear until that moment just how much she adored Sir Anthony. Her daughter had been tested and her reward had arrived at luncheon… just as she had planned.


	7. Lady's Night

_Modern AU - Lady's Night_

* * *

"Edie?" Anthony called out as he closed the door to the flat. He had been out with a few old friends who had been in town. A group of men he had been at university with decades earlier, all of which were now on their third or fourth wives and headed towards retirement.

"In here!" She called softly from the bathroom.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were having a girls night—oh." He stopped short as he pushed the door open and found the room lit only by candles, the heat hit him quickly, distracting him from the classical music playing low in the background. "You know, if more people came home to an image like this the world would have fewer problems."

Edith chuckled, sinking lower in the bathwater. Her feet rested on the edge of the tub, her shoulders peaking above the water.

"There's a fair amount of over and under estimating going on in your head, Anthony."

"Not at all, love." He smiled, shedding his jacket before sinking down on the floor next to the claw foot tub. "What happened to your plans?"

"Sybil's sitter fell through, Anna had to stay late at work, Mary gave some vague reason which I know was code for _I'm not spending an evening alone with you_. Seemed like a good night to take to the tub. How was your reunion?" She grinned, knowing that he had been dreading the gathering.

"Rather depressing. Everyone complaining of aches and procedures they need to have, then prattling on about their trophy wives who could be outsmarted by house plants."

Edith laughed, raising an arm behind her to adjust the towel she had propped up beneath her head and against the edge of the tub.

"Am I your trophy wife?" She asked.

"Of course not. Clearly I'm your prize." He grinned, pausing to pay closer attention to the music playing.

"Are you going to climb in here with me at any point, Trophy Husband?"

"I was waiting for an invitation."

"So polite." She sat up and watched as he undressed. He stopped for a moment and moved to her iPod.

"I'm sorry, love. I've got to put something else on. This music makes me feel like I'm in a period drama. We should be sitting in a parlor, speaking of the weather and the approaching ball at Netherfield."

"Oh yes? Will you become shy all of the sudden? Start addressing me as Lady Edith?"

"Only if you'd like, dear. If this were a period drama one of us would be struck with cholera or some other disease." Anthony speculated, pulling his tie and shirt off, leaving them with his trousers on the floor.

"No, darling. War-torn lovers."

"I quite like that. I could have a mustache and a uniform?"

"I'll be a nurse. We'll find each other again when you're injured and brought to the hospital I'm posted at." Edith grinned, moving forward so that Anthony could slide into the tub behind her. A happy sigh escaped him as she settled against his chest.

"Nothing serious I hope?"

"Heaven no, can't have the romantic lead in a cast. How about grazed by a bullet?" She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his arms wrapped around her, covering them with her own hands.

"Works for me."

"I'm rather glad we aren't in a period drama."

"Because you wouldn't be able to get water this hot? Good lord, Edith, are you planning on boiling lobsters?" He questioned, receiving a playful elbow to his ribs. The water was hot enough to sting, leaving a trail of goose bumps after a few minutes.

"No, because you wouldn't be in the tub with me."

"I don't think so, dear. I don't think I could keep my distance from you, no matter the time period." He whispered, lowering one hand to her stomach while the other brought her fingers up for inspection. "You're pruning."

"We should probably move to bed then. Make good use of my trophy husband."

"These good looks, such a burden."


	8. Halloween

_Modern AU – Halloween_

_Big ol' M, based on a photo caption of QueenLovett's._

* * *

She hadn't expected this. Being pulled into her childhood bedroom by her husband at the Downton Halloween party hadn't even flickered in her mind as a possibility.

"Every year, Edie." Anthony mumbled, his lips pressed against her hipbone. His fingers were fumbling trying to hold the white skirt up while removing her panties. "Every damn year."

"The first year was intentional… really more of a fluke now…" Edith managed in a breathless tone as his mouth moved across her skin.

"You're giving me a complex. You keep picking these costumes…"

"Now you know how I felt when you had that vicar costume. I wasn't trying to be sexy. I thought a nun would be safe from your perverted mind…" her words trailed off as his mouth firmly landed between her legs. "Is there something you need to discuss?"

This always happened. Every year she tried to pick a costume that wouldn't arouse her husband's attentions at whatever party they ended up at. The year before it was her Agatha Christie costume and the coatroom at the university faculty party. The year before that it was St. Trinian's and Vicars party at her aunt's house, that one led to the forgotten guest lavatory on the second floor. This year she had thought the only safe option was the nun costume.

Yet here they were, Anthony's pith helmet from his Livingstone costume tossed to the bed, him in his khakis, kneeling in front of her while she leaned against the wall.

"You don't have to try, Edie, you just are. You aim for innocent and all I want to do is corrupt you." She smiled at that, feeling giddier from his words than from his actions… well until his tongue suddenly pressed against her—"Oh, God!"

Her head hit the wall behind her, trying in vain to keep her voice down so that no one would come investigating.

"I think you mean "Oh, Anthony," dear."

* * *

_Just wanted to take a moment and thank you all for the lovely reviews! These little one shots have picked up more steam than I had anticipated. Glad everyone is enjoying them so much. _


	9. Vanilla Rum

_Modern AU (Britcom Andith, if you will) – Vanilla Rum_

* * *

It was the closing of the front door that startled him awake. Anthony was almost certain that a burglar would try to be somewhat quiet. His sister wasn't in town, which meant only one other person with his house key could be sneaking up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Edith?" He asked, his eyes still trying to adjust to the darkness.

"Mmm hmm?" Came her faith reply as she reached the top of the stairs and pushed his door open. He blinked a few more times, trying to believe what he was seeing.

"You didn't drive here like that, did you?"

"Mmm mm." She shook her head, pulling the last bit of clothing from her body before climbing on to the bed. Anthony was speechless as she straddled him, only the bed sheets between them as she leaned down for a kiss.

"Still have your shoes on."

"Couldn't get the buckles."

"The party went well?" He asked rather blankly.

"Oh yes. I made up my mind about some things while I was there." She cooed, nipping at his lips again. "Why aren't you wearing pajamas?"

"Laundry."

"My luck." She grinned brightly, arching against him slightly.

"Thought we were going to take this slow, Edith."

"Changed my mind, just want you to take me. Tempo can be up to you." She explained quickly, moving her hands to cover her bare breasts. Anthony inhaled deeply, trying to keep himself in check. This was not the way for them to make love for the first time.

"Sweetheart, you're drunk."

"Mmm hmm, va-nill-ah rum." She bit her lip, leaning towards him again.

"Edie…"

"Oh… oh no…" She practically flew off of him, running as best she could to the toilet. A boxer-clad Anthony followed her, taking hold of her hair to keep it out of the way.

"Finished?"

She nodded weakly, leaning back against the wall as he put the lid down and flushed the toilet. He then took a towel from the cabinet and wrapped it around her before sitting down across from her. Quietly, she watched as he pulled her feet into his lap and undid the straps on her high heels. Once her feet were bare he rubbed slowly over the imprints left by the cruel shoes. His hands were warm, only slightly rough, just as Edith thought the hands of all men should feel. His long fingers curled around her ankles, easing any soreness.

"It's not because you don't want me, right? You're just being a gentleman?" She finally asked.

"Why on earth would you think I didn't want you?" He asked in surprise. "I thought my interest in you was rather obvious."

"Mary said…"

"Mary doesn't know anything about us. Don't let anyone tell you how I feel about us." He cut her off, reaching for her hand so that he could pull her into his lap. "If you had come to me sober tonight there would have been no talking me out of making love to you, Edie. We both agreed that slow was a good notion."

"I know… just…" she groaned, hiding her head against the crook of his neck. "I spend a few hours with my sisters and suddenly they've undone every conviction I've been living by."

"Sisters have a nasty habit of doing that. Come on, bed."

Edith nuzzled him once more before standing up, offering a hand to help him to his feet. She kept the towel wrapped around her as they returned to the bedroom, unsure of exactly where she left her clothes. Anthony would find them in the morning when he went to make breakfast, sort of a brazen trail of breadcrumbs.

"Do you have something I could wear?"

"No, I don't think so." He replied with a grin.

"Lecherous old man." She laughed, waiting until she was under the sheets before pulling her towel away.

"Perhaps in the morning. For now we could just… acquaint ourselves with each other?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the seducer?"

"We can trade off." He smiled, picking her forgotten under garments from the floor and closing the bedroom door again.

"Anthony, come to bed."


	10. Surviving Dinner

_AU Canon (Post war, Pre Successful Wedding) – Surviving Dinner_

* * *

"Why the rush to marry?" Lady Violet asked as the salad plates were cleared from the table. Only two courses in and the inquisition was already beginning.

"Because we've waited long enough." Edith answered quickly, reaching for her glass of water. Anthony's posture suddenly went rigid, glancing down he noticed an empty shoe near the leg of her chair. Her toes curled around his ankle, slipping beneath his pant leg.

"You've been courting for a few weeks." Robert interjected.

"Actually, if you'll recall, I had planned on proposing shortly before the war broke out." Anthony shot an apologetic glance to his side where Edith sat. She just smiled in understanding, moving her foot a little higher.

"And you decided against it?" Violet questioned, she was not intent to let the matter drop. It seemed that with each question Edith's foot moved a little more against Anthony, as her hand would rest on his if polite table etiquette allowed.

"Must we really discuss the past?" Cora interrupted, much to a tense Mary's relief. "They're getting married now and we should all be very pleased."

"Thank you, mama." Edith smiled.

"I think it's a fair question. If he decided against marrying her once, what's to keep him from doing so again?"

"Lady Grantham…" Anthony began. But before he could get any more words out he felt her foot moving further up his leg, brushing against his calf. "You needn't worry about that. I was… misinformed the first time and allowed the looming war convince me that it was best that Edith not be tied down to me should the worse occur. As I highly doubt there will be another war on the horizon for some time…"

"You feel comfortable tying yourself to her now?" It was a cheap blow, even Robert flinched at the line of questioning.

"Yes." Edith answered sharply. "It's what we both want, granny, so please let it be. I don't know why everyone has suddenly taken an interest in my happiness. None of you ever seemed to care before."

The words escaped her before she could stop them. She felt all eyes shift towards her, but Edith refused to look up. Anthony felt her foot leave his leg, returning to shoe before she could leave the table with a muttered "excuse me."

Edith made her way to library, opening the first window she could reach. Leaning forward she forced air into her lungs, holding onto the ledge.

"Edie?" Came Anthony's voice from behind her.

"Just a moment… just a moment…" She heaved, taking another breath before closing the window and leaning against one of the bookcases. "You know that I don't care what they think, right? I love you, Anthony, that's all that matters, you know that right?"

"I know, Edith. I love you too." He reassured her, pulling her into a hug as best he could with his right arm in its sling.

"Everything all right?" Cora asked from the doorway.

"Fine, mama." Edith answered, pulling back slightly from Anthony's embrace.

"Good. I'll have Carson bring two plates in here, dinner might be more enjoyable alone. I trust you'll keep your feet to yourself?" She arched an eyebrow, looking at her daughter.

"Lady…" Anthony began but Cora simply raised her hand and smiled.

"It's all right, no one else noticed. You aren't the only one to face the scrutiny of the Dowager Countess. Try doing it as an American."

With that, Cora left the two alone. Plates were brought in shortly after with a much kinder smile than Edith had ever received from the man. If she had to wager a guess, her mother must have given the dining room a thorough talking to. Edith didn't care about anything as they finished eating, she slipped off her shoes and moved closer to Anthony on the sofa. With her legs gingerly crossed one foot moved back towards him.

"Certainly found a way to make dinner parties interesting."

"I'm going to receive a ridiculous amount of slip shoes from you, aren't I?" Anthony laughed.

"Yes. A pair for every outing."

"I look forward to them." She smiled brightly, taking his good hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "I look forward to you."


	11. Girly Magazines

_Modern AU – Girly Magazines_

_Calling an M for subject matter discussed_

* * *

Edith continued to work through her lunch hour, ignoring her sister and Anna's giggles as they thumbed through the new issue of Cosmo. Truthfully, she never had much interest in those magazines. They all seemed to focus on sex, tricking men, and making you feel badly about your appearance. Edith didn't need to shell out 5 dollars for that. She had Anthony, which covered the sex, eliminated any need for trickery, and kept her feeling incredible about herself on a daily basis.

"Edith, do you want to play?" Anna asked, leaning over the cubicle between their desks.

"What's the game?"

"It's a quiz to determine how kinky you and your partner are."

"I don't know why you're bothering, Anna. Her and ol' dull as paint probably wrap it up in 5 minutes, under the covers with the lights off."

"Mary thinks she's some sort of sex goddess because she scored a 30."

"Where did you place?" Edith asked. Anna blushed.

"27. D'you want a go?"

"Sure, why not." With a sigh, Edith leaned back in her chair and waited for the questioning to begin.

"Have you gone down on each other?" Anna began, taking the pen from Mary so that she could mark down the points.

"Oh yes." Edith grinned. Mary just rolled her eyes and moved to take the open chair.

"Tied each other up?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Her sister questioned skeptically.

"Really. When we went on holiday last month, Anthony was rather taken with the bars of the headboard and decided to put my stockings to good use."

"Score one for dull as paint." Mary muttered.

"Dress up for each other?"

"Of course." Edith blushed, remembering when she surprised him with her old school uniform.

"In the bathtub or shower?"

"Both and… well, rather often."

"Perform a striptease?"

"Only once, I got caught in my dress and took a bit of a tumble."

"Talked dirty?"

"Oh yes, Anthony has quite the mouth on him."

"Always the quiet ones, eh?" Anna laughed.

"John too?" Edith giggled, her friend nodding in agreement.

"I find that there are better uses for the mouth than talking." Mary sniped.

"Sometimes it's the best thing… to get worked up by words alone."

"Toys in bed?"

"Once, but I've been meaning to let him do it again."

"I don't even want to know about that one." Came Mary's voice.

"Would you like to go through your answers a second time so I can make snide remarks?" Mary just rolled her eyes and went back to playing with her phone.

"Sex outdoors?"

"Yes. The perk of a country estate."

"Role play?" Edith began to laughed, her mind flashing back to Anthony's last birthday which took on a James Bond theme.

"Yes."

"Watch porn together?"

"Once. The clerk gave him Lust of the Mohicans instead of Last. Figured we might as well watch it."

"Office quickie?"

"Not for ages."

"Threesome?"

"Absolutely not."

"Glad to hear there's something you say no to."

"I find it amusing that when you have a high score on this quiz you're some how better than everyone. When I get a…?"

"42." Anna supplied, counting the numbers a second time.

"A 42, you're still some how superior."

"I just think it's too bad that you have to do so much to keep things interesting."

"We don't have to."

"That poor old Anthony has to put up with…"

"I think it's been made abundantly clear that there is nothing poor or old about Anthony Strallan." With that Edith stood up, reaching for her bag and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked.

"To see that number eleven can be added to my score. Enjoy your lunch."


	12. Finders Keepers

_AU Christmas Special 2011 - Finders Keepers_

_Per Anonymous' request for a story set at this period with Edith found injured in the woods by Anthony. _

* * *

Anthony had hoped that his walk would have been a quick one. He had left for his tenant's farm before the sun had set, but the visit took longer than intended, leaving Anthony making his way through the wooded path to Locksley. At first he wasn't sure he had heard the faint cry. In truth his thoughts were still on Lady Edith who had visited him a few days prior. She had looked so determined, insisting that she didn't care about his arm, that it was his character she valued.

"Someone, please…" He heard.

"Hello? Is there someone out there?" He called.

"Anthony?" She questioned.

"Edith?"

"I'm over here, please, please help me." Her voice was strained, tense. It shook Anthony to his core to hear her sound so pained.

"Keep talking," he replied, moving closer towards her voice. "What on earth are you doing out here?"

"Looking for Isis."

"How's the search going?" He asked, finally finding her.

Edith looked a mess. Sitting on the ground, partially propped up against a tree. Her stockings and skirt were torn, even in the darkness he could see that her ankle was turned at an odd angle.

"Not too well on my end." She shivered. Without a thought Anthony pulled off his overcoat and wrapped it around her.

"Can you walk?"

"Not especially. I tripped on a tree root, dropped my flashlight." She sniffled. "I tried to get up to look for it, but my ankle just hurts too much to stand on."

"You'll be all right, dear." Neither seemed surprised by the term of endearment. Anthony looked around the area for two small, strong branches. Slipping the longer piece beneath his foot, he snapped them down to a smaller size. "Could you help me with this?"

Edith nodded, reaching up around his neck and pulling his sling off. He positioned one of the branches in his right hand, pushing it against her ankle before his left hand did the same thing with less effort.

"Untie the sling and wrap it tightly around your ankle and the sticks. It will help brace it a bit, we should be able to get you back to Downton." He explained.

"Locksley is closer. That's why I ended up over here, I know the path to Locksley better than anyone." She tightened the sling around her ankle, wincing slightly.

"Very well. We'll call and let them know where you are." Anthony stood and moved to her other side so that his strong arm could reach down for her. Kneeling he took her arm and put it around his neck. "Ready?"

It was a slow walk back to Locksley. Edith draped in Anthony's coat, covering her torn clothing. Her ankle surged with pain but she was doing much better with Anthony than she had been on her own. Just as they reached the front door the skies opened up and a downpour went to work soaking the earth.

"Saved me just in time." Edith smiled as they watched the rain for a moment from the doors of the house.

"I'm glad I found you."

"Finders keepers." She murmured absently. Anthony smiled weakly at her comment before ushering her inside and closing the doors to keep the cold out.

"We should wrap that properly and elevate your ankle."

Anthony led her to the library, making sure she was comfortable on the sofa before ringing for his butler. He instructed his man to fetch a bandage while Anthony called Downton to let them know about Edith's whereabouts.

"Downton Abbey. This is Mr. Carson speaking."

"Mr. Carson, this is Sir Strallan. Is his Lordship available to speak?"

"Yes, sir I believe he is. They've just returned from a successful search for Isis."

There was a gap of silence, leaving Anthony with time to wonder if they had noticed…

"Sir Anthony?" Robert sounded pleased, happy even.

"Hello Robert, I was calling about Edith…"

"Oh yes, she must be around here somewhere."

"She is here, actually. I was on my way back to Locksley and found her in the woods with a sprained ankle."

"Oh goodness! Is she all right?"

"Ankle aside she is mostly cold."

"Of course. I hate to impose, but the rain has made it quite difficult to navigate the roads. We failed to make it back to the house in time, I'm afraid Mary got a bit lost on the way back. Poor girl was soaked through, the roads have already turned to mud."

"Would you prefer that Lady Edith remain here tonight?"

"If it isn't a bother."

"No. No bother." Anthony managed to sound cordial, although deep down he wanted nothing more than to throttle Robert for his disregard of Edith. "I'll bring her home tomorrow morning after breakfast. If you could be so kind as to send a change of clothes around, I'm afraid she had a bad fall and damaged what she has."

"Of course. Thank you, Anthony." And that was that. Locksley suddenly had an overnight guest. After a few words with his man, Anthony saw that a room would be prepared for Edith as well as a bowl of broth and a pot of tea for both of them.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me." She smiled sadly as he returned to the room.

"I could never forget about you, Edith. Your father thought it best that you stay here tonight. The roads have become quite treacherous because of the rain. Apparently Mary was caught in the mud." She watched him carefully for a few seconds before turning away.

"They didn't realize I was gone." It wasn't a question.

"Of course they did." He took a seat on the footstool beside the sofa.

"Anthony."

"Your father was concerned."

"The dog goes missing for an hour and a search party is organized. I'm left sitting in the woods for two hours and no one even notices I'm gone."

"Edith…" He ventured carefully, unsure of what to say or how to comfort her. He wanted to tell her that he would have noticed, that he would happily take care of her. But those kinds of remarks would give her the wrong impression… well, the accurate impression of he felt. Without words he simply leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her temple and stroking his left hand across her curls. As his fingers traced down to her cheek, her own hands covered his, holding them tightly as though she were starved for human contact.

"I missed you, Anthony." She whispered softly, finally looking up to meet his gaze.

"We discussed this."

"And you've completely contradicted your arguments."

"How so?"

"You found me, took care of me, got me to safety. If you hadn't come along I would be sitting in the rain right now. If you were as hindered as you claim to be you wouldn't have been able to make a splint for my ankle or walk me all the way back. You are more than capable, Anthony."

"You helped."

"Yes I did, just imagine how helpful I might be all the time." She suggested, still holding his hand in hers.

"I don't want that life for you, Edith. You shouldn't waste your youth playing my nursemaid."

"You don't need a nursemaid. You just need a bit of assistance from time to time. We all require a bit of help."

Before Anthony could reply, the butler returned with the tray. He left the food, taking with him the sticks and sling removed from Edith's injury. They ate in silence, chatting occasionally but mostly adjusting to spending the evening together. There was a very domestic feel in the house, something that Anthony had honestly never known before. While Maud had been his wife, she was rarely his companion, taking to her own part of the house in the evening and her own chambers at night.

"I'll help you upstairs, then we can wrap your ankle." Anthony offered. Edith just nodded; ready to have their arms curled around each other again. The climb up the stairs was a challenge, but they managed, finally arriving at the room that had been prepared for her.

Edith settled on the bed, easing her damaged skirt up to her knees. Her stockings were torn beyond repair; snagged, ripped, and stained with blood from small scraps.

"Goodness, Edith!" Anthony exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the bed to examine the damage.

"I took a bit of a tumble."

"I should say so. We should clean those cuts." She just nodded, starting to raise her skirt a bit higher. "Edith?"

"My stockings. Can't clean the cuts if I have these on."

"Of course… I'll just give you…"

"Help me." She said, stopping him from leaving.

"I don't think I should."

"Per our usual arrangement, I disagree." Slowly she reached for his left hand, pulling it underneath her skirt to find the top of the silk stockings. His breathing sounded labored as his fingers brushed the bare skin between her covered legs and the smooth silk of her knickers. Hooking his fingers under the top of the material that clung to her thigh and pulling it down the length of her leg. Surprising both of them, Anthony dipped his head down to press a kiss to her now bare knee before moving to the other leg without her coaxing.

"So beautiful, Edith." He murmured, taking in the sight of her bare legs. Even with their cuts and bruises, her long legs were a sight to behold.

"See, nothing wrong with being helpful." He just nodded and went about seeing to her ankle.

"I should go to my own room." He announced as he finished tending to her injuries.

"No. Stay, Anthony. Just stay with me." He knew, looking into her eyes, there was no way he could deny her request.

"I'll only be a moment." He said, standing up and disappearing into the hallway. Edith shrugged, reaching a hand behind her in search of her zipper.

When Anthony returned a few minutes later in his pajamas he found Edith's damaged clothes first, lying on the floor near her side of the bed. Then he saw her. His mouth went dry, heart stopped beating, eyes unblinking. She was lying in bed, the covers pulled back in a welcoming manner, dressed in nothing but her knickers and a matching brassiere. Both items were made of a pale peach pink silk, with intricate lacing along the edges and sides.

"Can't sleep in dirty clothes."

"Heavens, no." He agreed, moving to turn off the lights in the room before taking the spot next to her. It took barely a second before she rolled over and pressed her lips to his. It was a gentle, soft kiss, careful on her part not to spook him any further.

"I've wanted to do that for years." She confided.

"Oh, my sweet one. So have I."

"You… if you'd like, you can have all of me tonight, Anthony. I've waited so patiently for you." She whispered, staring up at him from her place against his chest.

"Not tonight, darling. We should save something for our wedding night."


	13. Soapy Tears

_Modern AU – Soapy Tears_

* * *

If her text messages had been any indication, it was clear to Anthony that Edith was having a horrible day. Despite starting the morning out rather… well, they got exercise out of the way. Unfortunately her day had gone downhill from there. The text messages started shortly after she arrived at work.

_Edie (10.30): One of those days. Open the wine._

_Anthony (10.31): It's only 10.30_

_Edie (10.31): Yeah. Aware._

_Anthony (10.32): Oh dear. _

_Anthony (10.36): If it cheers you up I'm taking care of chores around the house._

_Edie (10.37): I think I just moaned aloud in delight_

He thought that would have settled her mood a bit but shortly after lunch the messages started again.

_Edie (1.23): Let's run away._

_Anthony (1.24): Right now?_

_Edie (1.24): Yes. _

_Anthony (1.25): Okay._

_Edie (1.27): Open an atlas, drop your finger at random, that's where we'll go._

_Anthony (1.27): Hold please, while I track down the atlas._

_Anthony (1.36): How do you feel about the states? Someplace called Erie, Pennsylvania?_

_Edie (1.39): Sounds far enough away for me._

Anthony had just finished gather the last of the laundry and loading it into the washer when his phone buzzed again.

_Edie (4.43): I'm going to leave my job. How does one quit a family business?_

_Anthony (4.44): If American movies are correct you never leave the family business._

_Edie (4.46): No more mafia movies for you. Seriously though. My father just scolded me like a child in front of everyone for something that had been Mary's responsibility. Working here is like working in the family home._

_Anthony (4.47): We'll figure it out when you get home, sweetheart. Maybe this is a good time to start looking elsewhere. You could take a little break, we'll take care of the wedding, honeymoon and then you could start fresh when we return._

_Edie (4.50): If we return…_

_Anthony (4.51): We'll hold up in a bedroom somewhere? I'll do that thing you're ever so fond of._

_Anthony (5.00): Edie?_

_Edie (5.14): Sry. Robert (no longer referring to him as father) just apologized, not in front of anyone of course. And by apologize I mean a muttered 'sorry bout that Edith.' _

_Edie (5.17): Anthony?_

_Edie (5.25): Have you started out on the escape without me? _

_Edie (6.00): Six on the dot, already out the door toward a cab. Is everything all right?_

_Edie (6.12): Anthony?_

"Oh dear…" She heard him muttering as she pushed the front door open. It took her a moment to realize what he was doing. There was a stack of towels beneath the washing machine while Anthony tried to mop up soapy water.

"Anthony?" She questioned quietly. He turned quickly, surprised to see her there already.

"I'm so sorry, darling." He apologized instantly. "I tried to do the laundry and I don't know if I put too much detergent in or if it's the machine that's faulty…"

She cut him off with a laugh, walking back to the living room. He followed her carefully as her laughter continued, turning into a fit of full belly laughs as she sunk down to the floor, the contents of her broken bag falling from her arms.

"Edie?" Her laughter dissolved into tears. Anthony quickly knelt down next to her, hugging her tight as she sobbed. "It's all right. You're all right, sweetheart."

When he heard the little cough he knew that was the end of her crying. They remained as they were, leaning against the back of the sofa on the hardwood floors of their cozy little house.

"What about writing your own books instead of editing?" He suggested.

"I don't know, my father always said that my own work…"

"Fuck him." Anthony said suddenly, causing Edith to look up at him in surprise. "I mean it, Edith. He doesn't appreciate the hours you put in, the work that you do, or your brilliant writing. Leave. I can work from anywhere. We'll go stay in the cottage after we get back from the honeymoon. You can write, I'll work, and we'll be away from everyone and everything."

"Are you sure?" Edith asked cautiously.

"I'm sure that I never want to see you come home crying again because of your family."

"There's no guarantee on that."

"There will be when we have a family of our own." She smiled at the mention of their own family, pulling him down for a soft kiss of thanks.

"You are a fine man, Anthony Strallan."

"I am. You're quite lucky to have me." He nodded.

"And so humble." She laughed, standing up so that she could see to the mess in the laundry.

"Oh no you don't." He quickly stood, before maneuvering her into a fireman's lift.

"Anthony!" Edith shrieked as she curled over his shoulder.

"You're not cleaning anything. You're going to relax, I'll take care of the mess, dinner is already ordered, and I've put Sense and Sensibility in the DVD player for you. We'll eat and then I'm going to see to your every need in bed." He finished his speech by dropping her gently in the middle of the bed, pressing the remote into her hand. Before he could get away, she caught him by the arm and pulled him down on top of her.

"I've needs that could be seen to now." She whispered, pressing a much harder kiss to his lips this time. He moaned and let her pull him down further as her tongue teased its way into his mouth.

"But the water…" He tried as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Will dry. You can only sop it up so much. Really just moving it around at this point."

"Then I'll stay where I'm needed."

"You are going to be the perfect husband."


	14. Tarts and Vicars

_Edith Crawley's Diary – Tarts and Vicars _

_QueenLovett prompted Pink Rabbit Costume… challenge accepted. Not as far along as I would like with Edith Crawley's Diary to start posting it, but thought I'd preview it._

_Language._

* * *

_April 14__th__, 2013_

_First, we should all be going to hell for attending a tarts and vicars party on a Sunday. I very well assume that that alone is the reason Auntie changed the theme at the last minute and failed to inform me. Perhaps the embarrassment would have been slightly more tolerable if Michael had been able to come along with me. But no, he had a meeting back in London to try and save the publishing house. _

_It took a bit of hunting, but I had tracked down a pink Playboy rabbit costume for the party. As I dressed in front of the mirror that morning I had all of these marvelous images of making Mary feel jealous. I was the new Edith after all. And the new Edith wasn't shy, wasn't hiding her body beneath layers of "clothes her mother must've picked out for her" as that bore Strallan so kindly pointed out at the Downton Christmas party. _

_As I made it through the gates I instantly realized that something was amiss. _

_Oh. Fuck._

_I could see my older sister barely containing her laughter as she leaned in to whisper something to Strallan. Oh yes, I'm sure they would just howl with laughter at this misstep. Sybil and mother hurried toward me, both looking horrified, though my little sister seemed slightly more sympathetic._

_"Edith! What on earth are you wearing?" Mother demanded, standing directly in front of me in the hopes of hiding me from prying eyes._

_ "Well, as I was told this was a tarts and vicars party…"_

_ "Oh for heavens sake." Sybil sounded cross as she turned to address the approaching Mary. "You didn't call her!"_

_ "Didn't I? Oh, must have slipped my mind. So sorry about that, Eeds." _

_ Were we not raised to be ladies I would have punched my sister just then… I take that back, if there weren't witnesses I'd have punched my sister just then. Strallan stood behind the crowd of my family, nervously looking away from me. How he could ever be done in by Mary I have no idea, he was rather timid while Mary was so… decidedly not._

_ "I've got…" He awkwardly held out his raincoat to me, still trying hard not to stare. Apparently I over estimated my allure. _

_ "That's quite…" I started to reject, but mother interrupted, snatching the Burberry coat and wrapping it around me. _

_ "Thank you, Anthony. That should do quite well until we can get you a cab home." _

_ "Mother, I am not…"_

_ "Oh yes you are. Really, Edith! It's as if you try to find new ways to embarrass this family." _

_ I said nothing that was the last of my confidence gone. Yes, mother. I purposely arranged it for Mary to be a… a… ugh, I'm in my twenties, I shouldn't be quite so hesitant about the c-word. For better or worse that was the word that best described my sister. Blinking the tears back as best I could, I just turned and walked away from the group. Back to the road where Michael had dropped me. It had been such a pleasant weekend… well… not so much pleasant as it was satisfying. He was hiding something from me. Despite my lack of experience with men, I did have sisters, which gave you a fantastic sense for deception. _

_ "Would you like a ride, Edith?" Came a voice from behind me._

_ "No, no that's quite all right." I answered, not turning around, not giving him the satisfaction. _

_ "Please, I insist. Cab fair from here to London would be ridiculous and I had planned to head back in this afternoon anyway." _

_ "Very well." _

_ Which is how I found myself in Anthony Strallan's Range Rover on the way back to London. Still in my disgraced pink costume, wrapped in his overpriced coat. Grudgingly I admitted that the cashmere lining made it worth the exorbitant expense. And that his cologne lingering on the collar was oddly calming. But that is all I'm willing to admit. We drove in silence for the first hour until he felt compelled to make small talk._

_ "I'm sorry about Mary."_

_ "I'm usually sorry about Mary." I muttered, pulling the stupid headband from my hair, shaking my once perfectly executed curls free. "Good luck marrying that one."_

_ "No engagement has been announced yet." _

_ "Oh I'm sure it will be if she decides she wants it bad enough."_

_ "You don't think her affections are sincere?"_

_ "Perhaps you relationship with her is different than mine, but I've never known Mary to be sincere about anything other than trying to prove she's better than me in every conceivable manner."_

_ "She isn't better than anyone, just a bit different. As are you."_

_ "You sound like my mother. Who consequentially did not dress me today." I took the opportunity to remind him of his past comments. _

_ "Yes, that fact is quite clear." He replied softly. We lapsed back into silence until reaching London. _

_ "Thank you, Anthony." I said quickly, climbing out of his car and heading for my front door. I could hear his car door close and his shoes on the pavement as he followed me. _

_ "My… my jacket."_

_ "Yes, of course." I started to pull if from my shoulders when he climbed the two stairs and stood directly in front of me, making it difficult to move._

_ "I really do think well of you Edith. You're quite lovely, really."_

_ "Lovely?" I scoffed, unsure of what his angle was. "Yes, quite lovely except for my, what was it you said? My funny personality. Oh and my lovely body that you were more eager than my mother to cover up." _

_ He took a step closer, pushing me against the wall and into the buzzers, though not firmly enough to press them. He overwhelmed me. His blue eyes staring down at me with an intensity I had never seen before. His hands found their way under his jacket, resting on my satin covered hips. _

_ "I wanted you covered because I didn't think I would be able to control myself if I knew other men were seeing that much of you." His voice was low and gravely. I felt a surge of heat deep inside of me. "You're a lovely woman, Edith." _

_ My breath caught in my throat, fighting the urge to stretch up on tiptoes and kiss him. _

_ "Far too lovely for the likes of Michael Gregson. You should keep that in mind." And like that he killed the mood, sliding his jacket down my shoulders and returning to his car. At that moment I simultaneously despised and desired Anthony Strallan. And I hated myself for both emotions. _


	15. Cluedo

_Modern AU – Cluedo_

* * *

"Professor Plum, with the dagger, in the conservatory." Edith announced proudly showing him the cards to prove the point.

"You're cheating." He moaned, reaching for another box of tissues.

"You are a sore loser, Anthony Strallan." Edith laughed, resetting the board.

"There is a clear advantage in your favor."

"I'm just as ill as you are."

They made quite the pair, both struck with the flu. Who caught it first and who gave it to whom was an unsolved mystery still. But since they were both bedridden they had decided to dig into the board games Sybil and Tom had brought over along with a few containers of chicken noodle soup. The latter was still an ambitious endeavor; both had only just come around on food that morning. Anthony cautiously making his way through a plate of toast while Edith took to small handfuls of Cheerios. Oh yes, they were a sight to see.

"You're stacking the deck."

"Then you can shuffle." She conceded, handing him the deck of cards so she could cover her mouth as a coughing fit snuck up.

"Do you need some more syrup?" Anthony asked, setting the cards aside and consulting the nightstand that had since transformed into a one-stop pharmacy. She nodded weakly, waiting for the coughing to stop. As the fit ended he was ready with the small measuring cup of the red liquid. "Come on, let's rest a bit."

The board and pieces were moved rather haphazardly, before they curled up together. Anthony pulled the covers up as he felt another set of chills coming on. Edith was content just to close her eyes and curl up next to him.

"If nothing else, we can be grateful this came on this week." He offered, preferring her body heat to the limited warmth of the hot water bottle she had settled at the foot of the bed for him. Their bodies had managed to balance out a system so that when one was feverish, the other had cold spells.

"True, if it had been next week we would never recover in time for the wedding." She agreed, offering a strange hybrid laugh-cough at the thought of them trying to make it down the aisle.

"I was thinking more about the honeymoon." He teased.

"I don't know, it was rather erotic the way you swept the Cluedo board to the floor."

"It will be less erotic when you step on the tiny candlestick."

"Oh, promise to bring that kind of talk to the tropics."

"Is that getting you hot?"

"Sure, we can say that and not the fever." She mumbled, the cough syrup acting quick to coax her to sleep. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Thank you for doing the same, love. At least we know that when they say in sickness and in health we mean it." Edith attempted a smile but she was already asleep. Anthony hugged her closer, he would stay awake a little longer incase she needed anything. He needed his soon to be wife in good health.


	16. Honeymoon

_AU Post Finders Keepers – Honeymoon_

_Light M_

* * *

The rain came on so quick they scarcely had time to react. The picnic basket left forgotten on the beach as they dashed for the cover of a small cove to stay dry.

"I suppose we should take this as a sign." Anthony smiled, watching the rain fall in sheets.

"Yes, shouldn't have left the room." Edith grinned, thinking back to the conversation they had that morning. He insisted that they try and get out of the room at least once. The notion of lunch on the beach seemed a good one at the time, neither taking note of the dark grey clouds slowly moving towards them.

Looking away from the downpour, Anthony turned his attention to Edith. Her lavender dress clinging in the most delightful way. The shiver that coursed through her didn't go unnoticed either. Taking a step closer he leaned in, pinning her to the side of the cove.

"Cold, love?"

"Never when you're near." She whispered softly, her arms slipping beneath his suit jacket and wrapping around his middle. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to neck, her tongue slipping out to taste the rainwater still lingering on his skin. "I like when you forgo the tie."

He chuckled, the vibrations of which rumbled against her lips as they brushed his Adam's apple before moving lower.

"Really should get you out of those wet clothes." He murmured, stifling a groan as his eager wife traced her hands down his sides moving towards the front of his trousers.

"You're the one who seems rather eager to be freed." She grinned, brushing the fingers of her left hand over the bulge that had formed against her.

"I so love what you do to me, little wife." He moaned, pulling her into a fierce kiss. His lips were rough against hers, moving his good hand behind her head to keep it from hitting the rock too hard. Something about being outside, away from prying eyes and straining ears made him much more impulsive than usual. The surroundings seemed to have a similar effect on her.

"You know, I did a bit of reading before we left." She sighed softly as his hand found its way down to the front buttons of her dress.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it would seem…" Her words were sidetracked as a small moan fought its way out, his fingers moving beneath the wet cloth of her dress and finding her breasts. "It would seem that the way you pleasure me…"

"Yes?" He smiled at her flickering of nerves. She had made it clear that she wanted to be a willing participant in their marital bed. While she had presented herself as a willing student there were still a few points that brought a blush to her cheeks.

"The way… with your hands and your mouth."

"Yes?"

"I've read that a woman may also bring pleasure to a man in a similar fashion." Anthony suddenly felt his own face growing warm at her suggestion. He would never dare presume that his wife would… well it wasn't something a gentleman suggested…

"Do you… would you let me try?" She asked nervously, glancing up at him with that coy look that melted him so.

"If… if you'd like."

She grinned, feeling bold as she began to undo his trousers.

"Sir Strallan? Lady Strallan?" Came a voice from outside the cove. "Are you in there?"

"Perhaps when we get back to the room." She whispered, rebuttoning his fly and pressing a searing kiss to his lip. As she moved back she called out, "Yes, we're here."

One of the bellboys from their hotel had been sent out with an umbrella to fetch them. The staff having been made aware that the newlyweds were intending to venture out on the beach before the storm struck.

"I look forward to it, Lady Strallan." He whispered back, following her out of the cove.

"Yes, I could tell."

"Sir, Ma'am." The boy nodded, handing them the spare umbrella. It took them both a moment to realize why he was beet red when Edith glanced down. The four buttons at the front of her dress were still unfastened. As soon as they were safely ensconced under cover, the boy took off back to the hotel.

"I fear we're gaining a reputation." She teased, closing her dress as they made their way back up the beach.

"I certainly am. That lucky bloke with the young, vivacious wife. Guess I'll just have to learn to deal with it." She grinned at him as he pushed open the door to their room. Moving towards the en suite bathroom Edith began to take off her dress, calling over her shoulder:

"I'll fetch us some towels, you lock the door, and we'll find something to help you cope."


	17. Blind Date

_Modern AU – Blind Date_

_M_

* * *

Their blind date started two days ago, set up by a very insistent and excited Sybil. Now it was Sunday afternoon and they still hadn't parted ways. Dinner had passed in a flash, they found themselves sitting at the table long after the plates were cleared and the rest of the patrons had gone. With the restaurant going they were forced to find somewhere else to go, neither prepared to end the night.

The door to Anthony's apartment swung open, a loud thud echoed throughout the room as it made contact with the wall. The pair stumbled in, unwilling to break their kiss. He barely had the concentration to pull the keys from the lock and close the door behind them.

"I never usually do this on first dates... I'm usually more of a seventh date girl… Not that I've… reached a seventh date in the last few years." Edith explained quickly between kisses.

"I haven't since my wife passed." He answered with the same haste as he reached behind her to unzip her dress.

"You haven't? In four years?" She questioned, pushing his jacket to the floor before starting on his tie.

"Haven't been interested until now." As the words left his mouth he found that Edith was quick to press her lips to his again.

"Bedroom's upstairs." He finally managed as more clothes were shed.

"Not going to make it that far." Was her breathless response. Anthony groaned, although she wasn't sure if it was because of her words or her hands sliding into his boxers. Regardless, she provoked him enough that he had her pushed up against the hallway wall.

"Oh! Oh… Anthony…" Edith managed as he lifted her of the ground, her legs wrapping around him to keep their bodies close.

Neither thought that they would spend the entire weekend in the house. But a few hours later, as the sun was coming up and offering a new bit of light to the bedroom, the pair found themselves quite unwilling to move.

"Would it put you off if I said that I didn't want you to leave?" Anthony asked, glancing down at the woman draped across him. Edith had moved so that she was lying on her side, head rested against his stomach, turned to face him, one arm was curled between them while the slowly moved across his bare chest. Anthony found the position rather odd but as his closest arm was draped over her legs, tracing from thigh to knee, he really couldn't complain.

"I find that that pleases me more than puts me off." She smiled lazily.

"Thank God." He laughed, reaching his fingers as far as they would go up her thigh, aimlessly wandering across her skin.

They passed the early morning hours in bed, venturing out to the kitchen for a bit of breakfast. Of course it was only a matter of time before he had Edith laid out on dining table. Breakfast forgotten the moment he moved her legs to rest on his shoulders.

They separated briefly when Edith decided on a shower, which didn't last long after she peeked out from behind the door asking after a towel. The water was already running and it just made good environmental sense to share.

The pair managed to behave through a light lunch and a quiet afternoon in his den. Edith had curled up on the leather sofa under a blanket. Since this wasn't a planned weekend she was without a lot of clothing options and found herself wearing the slip from under her dress and a sweater belonging to Anthony along with a pair of borrowed socks to stay warm. While she read on the sofa, he sat at his desk, trying to get through a few things that needed to be finished for Monday. All hope of concentration was lost however when Edith decided to be playful, pulling his chair out before kneeling down and slipping between his legs.

No room was safe from the couple.

Anthony made himself presentable enough to meet with the delivery boy for their dinner. The living room coffee table housed their feast while they took to the floor.

"I am famished!" Edith grinned, pulling open one of the containers.

"We've had a lot of exercise between meals."

It was dark out when they returned to the bedroom, slipping beneath the sheets for the second night.

"What are you thinking?" Edith asked as Anthony pressed kisses along her bare back, moving towards her neck.

"That I really must send your sister a thank-you present on Monday." She laughed at this, quickly rolling over so she could try and pin him down. But Anthony was quicker, pushing her down against the mattress.

"A fruit basket?"

"Diamond mine."

"Just something to show our gratitude." They both laughed, falling together again. "I'm going to have to go home tomorrow. I've work on Monday."

"I know… perhaps we could…"

"Yes. We can." She smiled, curling into his side. "I'll have to remember to pack a bag when I go on dates with you."

"Don't feel compelled to on my account. I've quite enjoyed your attire."

"I'm sure you have." She barely managed to stifle a yawn as she curled against him. "Good blind date?"

"Fantastic date, best ever."


	18. Christen

_Modern AU – Christen_

_M_

* * *

"The new table arrived." Edith grinned as she nodded her thanks to the deliverymen and closed the door.

Anthony could almost hear her smile through the phone. He struggled to stifle a sigh as he looked down at the paperwork still on his desk. It would be hours before everything was taken care of. Hours before he and Edith could indulge in what had become a little tradition since they had moved in together. It started when Edith suggested they visit each room in the house.

The bedroom was of course taken care of quickly. Then the bathroom, Edith had a fondness for the large, claw-foot tub, which happened to fit them both rather perfectly. The closet had been a bit of a surprise, but Anthony found it quite impossible to do nothing when he walked in after they returned from a night out and found Edith in her lingerie, curls askew from pulling her dress over her head. His eagerness had surprised them both when he moved to stand behind her, sliding his arms around her middle. After that it just became something they did.

The kitchen counter, desk in Anthony's den… couch in Anthony's den, living room, guest room, and the dining room table. Which led to the current moment of a new table being delivered. From time to time, in the heat of the moment, the pair would forget themselves, lose all control and give over to their passion. Edith had already climaxed once, her back flat against the polished wood while he rested against the edge. She had wanted him then, desperately wanted him, to the point that no thought was given to the idea that the table might not hold them both. As he climbed above her, moving easily between her legs, there was a faint groan from one of the table's legs.

Neither realized what it was, both lost in a daze as Anthony thrust into Edith for the first time. As their tempo picked up so did the creaks of the table until the constant noise was replaced with a resounding _CRACK_. The couple found themselves thrown to the floor as the table leg broke, tilting the usually level surface and rolling the joined lovers off, Anthony landing on his back with Edith on top of him.

_"Was this your subtle way of suggesting we invest in a new table?" Anthony laughed, continuing to thrust into Edith._

_ "Not that cunning." She moaned, trying to regain their rhythm. _

"Anthony, did you hear me?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, dear. I was just thinking about why we needed the new table."

"Oh yes. I should conduct a quick test." He strained to listen as she slid onto the edge of the table before moving to the center so that her feet hung over the edge. "It seems to hold me quite well."

"If you recall that wasn't the problem."

"Well, maybe I should make sure it can handle a bit of motion."

"Edith… Edith what are you doing?" He questioned, glancing towards his office door to make sure that it was securely shut.

"I'm just pushing my skirt up to my hips." His breath caught at the rustling of fabric. The outfit she had on when they left that morning was clear in his mind. The delicate burgundy, silk blouse and short black skirt. It was a loose fabric, probably fanned out at her sides as she lay on their table. "Oh dear…"

"What is it?

"I forgot to put something important on this morning." Her tone was coy and playful, one that she had developed solely for his benefit.

"Edith." He moaned, his head hitting the back of his desk chair.

"I wonder where I left those… you should probably check your jacket pocket."

"You little minx." He chuckled, sliding a hand into his suit jacket where his fingers grazed the silky scrap of material.

"I am rather." Was her response, a melodic laugh following.

"Where is your hand, Edie?" He asked, his own tone was gravely and eager for her words.

"Tracing along the inside of my left thigh, moving upwards…" the breathy moan that followed shot straight through Anthony. He quickly stood from his desk, shoving papers into his briefcase with one hand while the other kept the phone pressed to his ear. "Keep talking to me Anthony…"

"I'm going to devour you when I get home, Edie. First with my hands, then with my mouth." He paused, nodding to his secretary before continuing out of the building to the street. "And then I'm going to take you, Edith."

"Hard?" She managed to moan.

"Oh yes, my love. But first I'll be gentle with my fingers, eager with my tongue…" Another moan broke his concentration as he hurried along another sidewalk. "Are you close?"

"Very. Are you?"

"Another block away." He didn't care if people were turning to watch, Anthony ran the rest of the way until he reached their front door. He still hadn't hung up his phone, so he could hear Edith's moans echoing through the house and from the receiver. With a slam of the door, his briefcase thrown to the floor, Anthony finally ended the call as he made his way to the dining room.

"Enjoying yourself, Mrs. Strallan?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe to watch his wife collecting herself.

"I'll have to remember this method for getting you home early from the office." She grinned, not lifting her head or opening her eyes.

"Certainly seems to have worked." He finally closed the space between them, coming to the side of the table and leaning over her. Carefully her hands reached for his jacket, pushing it from his shoulders. "Not so fast, wife."

She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when he pulled that scrap of silk from his pocket and used it to tie her wrists together, gently placing them above her head. She watched as he removed his jacket then unbutton his shirtsleeves before rolling them up to his elbows.

"Now then… where to begin."


	19. Peek

_Modern AU – Peek_

* * *

"You aren't peeking are you?" Edith called from the kitchen.

"No, dear." Anthony replied, even with his eyes shut he could tell that she had turned off the main lights. "But I am aware that you've let me sitting here in the dark."

"Never heard you complain before."

"You're usually in the dark with me, love."

"Alright, you can open your eyes."

He did as told and smiled as his girlfriend set down a gingerbread cake, smothered with spiced frosting, a slew of candles lighting the room. Looking beyond the dessert he realized that Edith had changed out of her dress and had put on one of his blue button up shirts.

"Wardrobe change?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Blow your candles out first." She grinned, retaking her seat. "We'll get to that later."

Anthony gave her one of those long looks, the kind that made her shiver ever so slightly, that suddenly made her understand what it would feel like to be Elizabeth Bennett under Mr. Darcy's unwavering gaze. Then he closed his eyes again and blew out the candles.

"I think you went a bit overboard with the candles." He mumbled, as they both reached to pull them out.

"I didn't put the full number on, I don't think the smoke detector could've handled it." Just as she stood again to get plates, he took hold of her, pulling her into his lap.

"Sharp little tongue of yours." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Now, what prompted this?" He asked tugging at the shirt she donned.

"Thought I'd wrap your present. Since you refused to tell me what you wanted for your birthday I decided I'd be inventive."

"Oh yes? Something lacy under there?" He pulled at the collar, trying to sneak a peek underneath.

"Nothing under there. And there is a bowl of leftover frosting in the kitchen. I thought if nothing else I'd make it impossible for you not to blush when people ask _oh what did Edith get you for your birthday_?"

She started to get up again but he held her in place, resting his chin on her shoulder for a moment just to savor sitting in the dark with the woman he loves in his lap. The room smelled of birthday candles and the delicious homemade cake Edith had pulled together shortly before making dinner.

"You know what I wished for?" He asked quietly, nuzzling against her neck.

"You aren't suppose to tell."

"I want you to be aware, it involves you." Anthony reached a hand up to her face, tilting her so that they were looking at each other, even though they were still in the dark.

"I already told you, free rein in the bedroom…"

"Not that." He laughed, hugging her tighter. "I wished for endless years like this one."

"Really?" She had lost the teasing tone and he was suddenly wishing he could see her expression better.

"Really. This year we've been together has been the best of my life and the only thing I want in this world is to have more of you." As his thumb grazed her lips he could feel the corners moving into a smile.

"You say the most lovely things, Anthony."

"You bring it out in me." With a gentle movement he pulled her down into a kiss, his hand moving from her cheek to her hair.

"I adore you." She whispered when they broke apart for air. "We're going to have so many years together that you'll be tired of me."

"Never." With another kiss he moved them so they were both standing. As Edith started for the bedroom he stopped her. "Wait, can't forget the frosting."


	20. After You've Gone

_Canon AU – After You've Gone_

_Queeny wanted 1920s, Anthony sees Edith drunk at a club/bar/hotel _

* * *

"Those poor Americans," Edith giggled, taking another long sip of whatever concoction Michael Gregson handed her. That was how most of the night had gone, as soon as she reached the bottom of a glass another was handed to her. Champagne mostly, one gin, and now a cocktail of some sort. The most she ever had before was a glass of wine at dinner or a small port for after. The most she ever felt was light headed. But all of the champagne she had been plied with made her feel like she was floating. The band was loud and she could feel the vibrations through the floor. It was a bit of a struggle to focus on anything for more than a few minutes, but she certainly couldn't protest when Michael dragged her to the dance floor.

As it turned out, Edith had quite the ability when it came to the Charleston. Her escort struggled to keep up as did some of the more seasoned flappers on the floor. Thanks to the demon liquor, Edith had ceased to care about how brazenly she may be moving, how much leg might be showing or the fact that a tall blonde figure had been slowly circling the dance floor since she had taken her place there.

She was unaware that he watched her moves. That he was taking a moment to appreciate the golden dress, layered with fringe and beads, a frock that revealed more of her body than he had ever had the privilege to see. It damn near made him angry to know that every man in the room could see her pale, stocking free legs and her slender arms… or the delicious hollow at the base of her throat which he had spent years thinking about during the war. That same hollow he brushed the fingers of his good hand against while they were saying goodbye the night before their failed wedding.

No, Edith remained oblivious to all of these things. Lost in a haze of cigarette smoke and red tinted lights. She was aware of Michael's hands on her as the song began to slow. He tried to lead her away but she refused to budge.

"No, no I want to keep dancing." She pleaded, moving closer to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I can't be seen cozying up to a young woman like you, Edith."

"But you'll be all right being seen leaving with me?" She question, alcohol made her sharp.

"I'd like this dance, if I may." His voice was like a slap of sobriety against her addled mind. Edith looked beyond her editor to see her former betrothed gazing at her.

"Anthony." Her tone conveyed disbelief more than anything else.

"We were just about to…"

"No, run along, Michael. Don't want you to risk any undo attention by keeping me from dancing with another man."

The band had moved onto a much slower tune. The lights were lower as Edith reached one arm up to his shoulder, her fingers brushing the back of his neck. It took all of his strength not to move against the caress. His good arm went around her waist, keeping a respectful distance.

"That's not how they dance here, Anthony." She admonished, moving a step closer so their bodies were flushed, her free hand moving around to pull his arm tighter around her.

The jazzman began to sing along to the melancholy tune:

_Now listen, honey, while I say_

_How could you tell me that you gone away?_

_Don't you say that we must part_

_Why you want to break my achin' heart?_

_You know I loved you true for many years_

_Loved you night and day_

_How can you leave me? _

_Can't you see my tears?_

_And listen at me while I say:_

"What are you doing here, Anthony?"

"A few friends wanted to stop in after dinner."

"You've taken to London life and Jazz clubs?"

"I'm not the only one it seems."

"Yes, well, I was left with few options after being jilted. I'm sure you heard, was quite the… quite the scandal." She stumbled on the words and it was then he realized that she was rather drunk. "I was starting to wonder if I'd ever see you again."

"I had tried so very hard to stay out of your path. Thought it was the least I could do after…"

"After abandoning me on our wedding day."

_After you've gone_

_Left me crying_

_After you've gone_

_Ain't no denyin'_

_You feel blue_

_You gonna feel sad_

_You'll miss the best lovin' you ever had_

"I thought I was doing what was best."

"For whom? It wasn't best for me. Has it worked out well for you?"

"No, it bloody well hasn't." He paused, looking towards the bar where Gregson was watching them with a great deal of interest. "What are you doing with him, Edith?"

"Michael? He's my editor and he wants to take me on as his lover." She said in a rather nonchalant tone, her head tipping back slightly to look at the chandelier above them. The old dining room had been refurbished as a nightclub, but they left the grand fixture to hang over the dancers. "I used to be terrified of those things when I was little. Always convinced one was going to fall and crush me. Wish I knew there were worse things than being crushed by a chandelier."

_And there'll come a time_

_Don't you forget it_

_There'll come a time_

_When you'll regret it_

_Someday when you grow lonely_

_Your heart'll break like mine_

_You're gonna want me only_

_After you've gone_

_After you've gone away_

"Edith, he's married."

"I know. I said he wants me to be his lover, not his wife."

"He doesn't love you."

"I don't love him. I love you, but you don't want me."

_After you've gone_

_After we break up_

_After you've gone_

_You sure gonna wake up_

_You gonna find that_

_You were blind_

_To let somebody come around and change your mind_

"I want you too much," He whispered. "I let it blind me from realizing that I was turning you into a caretaker."

"Maybe. Maybe I want to take care of you. Maybe I want nothing more in this world than to assume the roll of Lady Strallan. To share your life and your love and your bed. I so badly want to give you everything I have, Anthony." He could feel her fingers tightening around the collar of his jacket.

_After the years we've been together_

_Through joy and tears_

_All kind of weather_

"He looks a bit like you. I figured that would make it all a bit easier." She confessed without a second thought.

"Edith, you can't do this." He argued as they moved to the furthest corner of the dance floor. Gregson still following them as they swayed over the space.

_Someday, blue and down-hearted_

_You wanna be with me_

_Right back where you started_

_After you've gone_

_After you've gone away_

"You've already made one decision for me, Anthony. You aren't going to do it again." She replied as the music dropped and shifted back to a faster pace.

"The hell I'm not, Edith." With that he leaned down and kissed her. It was a kiss like she had never known. She was certain there would be a bruise on her hip from where he was grasping her. His mouth was hot and hard against hers. Both of her arms moved to encircle his neck. He pulled her up slightly, lifting her feet from the floor.

Gregson stared on in disbelief. He couldn't do anything about it. He was known as a married man, there was no way he could interfere with Edith and the man who had stolen her away. He could only watch as the blonde man returned her to the floor then took her hand and dragged her towards the door.

Edith found herself pushed against the cold, wet brick of the building's exterior. Anthony managed some strength in his right arm, both hands rested on her hips as his body pressed against hers. The rain poured down on them but neither cared.

"I let you go so you could have a better life, Edith. Not to become a mistress."

"You pushed me away because you let my family get to you. Why couldn't you have just believed in me, Anthony?" They were soaked and she had to raise her voice to be heard, but they didn't dash for cover.

"Because I was a coward, I was afraid of what I was doing to you."

"And now?" She felt him push her back again.

"If you're set on a lover, take me."

"I wanted to be everything to you, Anthony."

"You are. Always have been, Edith. We'll marry tomorrow if you want."

"I want that. I want that so badly. But tonight I want you to take me to your bed." She tightened her arms around him, keeping him close.

"Anything. Anything, Edith. I can't be without you any longer."

"Take me home." He just nodded, kissing her once more before taking her hand. Fingers entwined they walked to his townhouse in the rain. Neither caring about getting wet because they had each other again and that was all that mattered.

* * *

After You've Gone is a song from 1918 that has been done over and over again over the years. My two favorite versions are Kirstin Dunst ukulele cover from The Cat's Meow soundtrack and Hugh Laurie's cover from the Let Them Talk album, the latter of which is the version I had in mind for this.


	21. After the Funeral

_Temporary Partnership 'verse – After the Funeral_

_Prompted by the photo of Robert Bathurst in the Poirot: After the Funeral. White pajamas, on the phone, in a bedroom, away we go._

* * *

"Are you feeling all right?" Edith asked, detecting the exhaustion in her husband's voice.

"I will be. As soon as I'm home again." It had been a long day; dealing with his sister's funeral was difficult enough. But the swarm of relatives and old acquaintances afterwards had been especially trying. Edith had offered to come, but they had a case in London that required attention still and it wasn't as though he and his sister were all that close. It was originally suppose to be a two-day jaunt, he would see to the funeral and the reading of the will before returning home on the afternoon train. That was a week ago.

With a sigh, he leaned forward, resting an elbow on the desk and massaging his temple slightly. He was homesick and not at all embarrassed to say so. The war had kept him away for so long and just as he was settling back in, to be called away felt like a punishment.

"How long do you think it will be?" Edith questioned, her sympathetic tone doing wonders for his mood. If he had had access to a telephone during his service it would have made time much more tolerable. To hear her voice once a week would have been enough to keep him going with vigor.

"Considering how today went at least three more days. This is beginning to chart the course of an Agatha Christie novel." She chuckled at that.

"What are you wearing?"

"Edie…" He growled softly, not especially eager for her to get him wound up then left to his own devices.

"Humor me for a moment and you'll have a lovely surprise." She teased gently, lowering her voice.

"I'm…" He glanced down at himself, having momentarily forgotten what he had on. "I'm wearing those white pajamas you got for me."

"I love you in those pajamas." He could practically hear her smile as he settled into the straight back chair.

"I love when you steal the top to sleep in. What d'you have on love?"

"My traveling jacket." Was her nonchalant answer.

"Edie?"

"What room number are you in? The woman at the front desk wouldn't believe that I was your wife."

"Second floor, room twelve."

"Unlock the door." As the phone clicked, Anthony was quick to put the receiver down and hurry to greet his wife.

It was a moment before she appeared at the top of the staircase then hurried towards him. He took her suitcase, throwing it haphazardly into the room before taking her in his arms. Edith grinned up at him as he pulled her hat off so he could lean down to kiss her without running into the brim.

"I missed you." He mumbled between kisses, guiding her into the room so they could close the door.

"I missed you too." She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "After all those years apart I refuse to be separated for more than a week."

"Couldn't agree with you more. When did you get here?" Anthony asked as he undid the buttons on her jacket before pushing it off her shoulders.

"Caught the evening train. Wrapped up the case last night, thought I'd come over and surprise you." As she answered him she saw to removing his pajamas.

"Such a wonderful surprise."

"Glad to hear it." She paused, looking behind him for a moment.

"What is it?"

"That is the most inviting bed I've seen in a long time."

"There's a certain charm to it, yes. I'm sure we could find a way to make it more appealing." With a grin he took her hand and led her further into the room.

* * *

A few hours later the room was dark, save for the small light on the desk that neither felt like seeing to. Edith was curled up in the white pajama shirt, opting to share Anthony's pillow despite the other three to chose from. He seemed perfectly content with her decision as he had moved to nuzzle against the nape of her neck.

"Maybe we should take a vacation." She suggested, her fingers slowly threading through his blonde hair.

"Just the two of us, a quiet two weeks? I could see the appeal." His own hand had taken to wondering, tracing up and down the length of her side.

"Why don't we head out to the country house? Disappear together."

"That is the most sensible thing I've heard in five days."

"That bad here?"

"Thought there might be a second funeral."

"How positively Christie!" Her laughter filled the room.

"Thank you for coming."

"Where ever you are that's where I need to be." She assured him, moving her hand from his hair to his neck. He smiled against her skin, listening as her breathing began to even out and her fingers fell still.

It constantly amazed Anthony how easily his wife could turn a situation around. He knew that with Edith by his side there was nothing in this world he couldn't face. Comforted by her presence his eyes slowly drifted shut as well, providing the first full night of sleep he had had in days. Yes, it was a wonderful surprise.


	22. Bed Bound

_Modern AU – Bed Bound_

* * *

"Edie… Edie…" The voice of her husband was slowly stirring Edith from her nap. "Hello, darling."

"Hi." She smiled up at Anthony, turning slightly against the pillows she had nestled into.

"How was your day?" He asked, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before settling down next to her and letting his eyes drift shut for a moment.

"Dull. Had a gloating call from Mary about how she is managing her pregnancy just fine." She sighed, brushing her fingers over his hair. "She also informed me that she has claim over the name Pippa if she has a girl."

"Pippa?" He questioned, reaching down to undo his tie and remove his jacket.

"Yes, because she thinks that no one else will be naming their daughter Pippa or Kate for the next few years. And it doesn't matter, because we're having a boy."

"Beg to differ. We are having a girl, with blonde curls and warm eyes."

"And what name do you have picked out if you're right?" Edith asked, pulling herself up as best she could with her swollen belly.

"Pippa." Edith laughed for a moment before she let out a groan of discomfort, a hand flying to her stomach. "What is it?"

Anthony had been a bundle of nerves since the doctor ordered Edith to bed rest. Every wince or groan was to be addressed, ensuring that it wasn't early labor. His concern was easily understood given the close call Sybil had last year when she and Tom almost lost the baby, then Sybil herself. For two days Anthony and Edith had stayed in the hospital, looking after Tom and waiting for news until the doctor finally said mother and child were in the clear.

"Just kicking." She reassured him, taking his hand and placing it on the perfect spot to feel the movement of their child.

"Have you felt all right today?" He asked, still staring at her belly, a bit dumbstruck as he always was when the baby moved.

"Fine, Anthony. I would tell you if anything was wrong. I finished watching all of the Harry Potter movies, Sybil brought lunch, I've scarcely left the bed. I'm honestly fine."

"I just worry." He moved along side her, his hand still resting on her stomach as he laid his head next to hers on the pillow.

"I know, sweetheart. I love you for it."

"She is really kicking." He marveled, realizing that movement had yet to halt.

"All day, too quiet for him. I tried reading aloud for a bit but fell asleep rather quickly."

"I'll read for a bit." He offered, reaching for the iPad that had fallen to her side.

"Mmm, lovely." She shifted again, trying to find a comfortable position as he found the book she had been reading from.

"Agatha Christie?"

"Her autobiography. First few pages discuss how the only lasting, happy couples she has known have been May/December romances." Edith murmured, moving so that her head rested against his shoulder.

"Is that so?"

"Mmm hmm." Her eyes were already drifting shut.

"Well, if the good lady Agatha says…"

"Then it must be so." With a smile and a kiss to Edith's temple, Anthony began to read, soothing his child and wife.


	23. Knock First

_Modern AU (let's face it, 90s Britcom basically) – Knock First_

* * *

Anthony hated these old estates… well he loved his own, Locksley was a great home and he knew it like the back of his hand. Downton however, was a different story. He had only been downstairs before this night. It was supposed to be a simple evening; dinner with Edith's family, the first since they became a couple, then they were suppose to return to the village. It was going to be the first night they spent together.

Edith had been rather insistent on waiting until he met her parents as her gentleman caller and not as an old friend of Robert's. The way she put it, they both knew sleeping together was going to be amazing and she wouldn't be able to stand it if they had that then lost it because her family scared him off. He was certain they had nothing to worry about but agreed just the same.

The sudden snowstorm had been a surprise, trapping them in the house over night. Robert himself had escorted Anthony to the guest room assigned to him, while Edith was sent off in the direction of her childhood bedroom.

Now Anthony found himself quietly wandering the halls, trying to decipher the directions Edith had texted him. When he got turned around beyond recognition, he just started looking for the doorknob with the red hair tie.

It was another five minutes of inspecting doors until he found the right one. Down the hall he could hear another door opening, so without thinking he hurried into the room. Never did he stop to think that Edith would be in the middle of getting changed.

"Anthony!" She gasped, reaching for the old nightgown she had found in one of the dresser drawers.

"Sorry… Someone was coming." He stuttered out, still staring at her.

"You got horribly lost in the hallways, didn't you?" Edith asked, turning so he was staring at her back.

"Horribly." He laughed, finally pulling himself together enough to turn away.

"I'm decent." She quietly announced, still blushing from his gaze. "So, how do you think it went?"

He watched as she climbed into bed, pulling down the other side of the comforter to allow for him to join her. Taking the offer, he settled in next to her before pulling to covers over them.

"Well, your father glared at me for the rest of the night."

"He did." She nodded in agreement. "But mama seemed to warm up to the notion."

"She did. Rather slowly though."

"I'm sure she's bringing father around on the matter as we speak." Edith giggled, snuggling down next to Anthony. He easily slipped an arm around her, moving so he could kiss her.

She was receptive to the affection, especially after spending the evening under her family's microscope.

"I'm sorry about the whole lot of them." She murmured, falling rather easily into his embrace. These long, languid kisses had since become her favorite. The two had only gone so far, but Edith already knew that she liked it best when he took his time. "I'm sorry they sprung granny on you."

"I'm sorry she announced that I might be a sign that you weren't meant for marriage." He replied, easing her onto her back.

"I think that you're a sign that karma exists."

"Am I to be your reward for putting up with so much disinterest from your family?"

"You very well may be." She laughed, pulling him down for another kiss.

"I think we are both quite lucky." He mumbled, tracing his fingers along her sides and beneath her nightgown.

"Here?" She questioned as he moved between her legs.

"Do you not want to?" Anthony asked, stopping his movements.

"I do, of course I do… just… it's my childhood bedroom." She laughed awkwardly at the idea. "I've never had a man in this bedroom before."

"No? Well thank goodness for that."

"And I had… well I bought some fancier knickers for the occasion, but they're in my suitcase back at the inn." Edith flushed as she admitted to how much forethought she had given their first time together.

"Edie, it has been quite some time since I've done this, so correct me if I'm wrong, but you do still remove the knickers, don't you?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his teasing expression and at his whispering of the word 'knickers.'

"You remember correctly."

"Well then, it does not matter where we are, what we are or are not wearing, all that matters is that we are together, yes?"

"Yes." She managed before pulling him down into another embrace, her arms tightening around his shoulders in an effort to keep close.

"I still want to see the knickers though, don't get me wrong. What exactly makes them fancy?"

"Bit of lace and frill."

"I will have the opportunity to see them again?" He asked, pulling one strap of her nightgown from her shoulder before trailing his lips across the bare skin.

"Oh yes, many, many opportunities to see them."


	24. Scolding

_Canon AU, Post-Successful Wedding – Scolding_

_M_

* * *

The room had gone dark, the fire was burning low but Anthony scarcely managed the motivation to get out of bed and ring for someone to come tend to the hearth. To do that meant he would have to let go of Edith, which he heartily refused to at this moment in time. Just thinking of it left a flutter in his stomach, he couldn't extend his thoughts any further than his wife, who was curled up next to him, her back pressed against his front.

The room was silent.

"Are you angry?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." He replied, though pulling her closer still.

"I'm sorry about the car." She ventured.

"I don't care about the damned car." His tone was low and fighting to remain gentle.

"Do you intend to scold me?"

"I intend to kiss you senseless and thank the Lord you were not severely injured." He informed her, gently pulling her back to face him.

The car was in worse shape than Edith. The tree also bore the brunt of the impact. However Edith had not escaped unscathed. She couldn't for the life of her remember what it was she swerved to avoid, but given how fast she was driving it was a miracle nothing worse happened. Especially after last year, when poor Matthew… No, Anthony would not think of what might've happened. He would just be grateful that his wife walked away with only a bit of bruising down her right side, which had been thrown violently against the car door.

"Are you dreadfully sore?" He asked, pulling open the robe he had helped her into after finishing in the bath. Gazing down at her bare body he examined the marks again. From her underarm down to thigh was almost completely covered with black and blue splotches.

"I think my pride more than anything…" She confessed, sliding one hand into his hair, coaxing him to look away from the ugly evidence of her accident. "Will you keep me from driving again?"

"From driving fast, yes. You, my little speed demon, will not move faster than a brisk walk while behind the wheel."

He couldn't help the urge any longer, with a greater intensity than either had ever experience he kissed her with a great force. His mouth was rough and urgent against hers, desperate to consume her whole. With some ease, he moved his weak arm beneath her neck and shoulders, while his other hand moved between her legs. He groaned, realizing that she was ready for him already, but no, this would be his method of scolding her. Delayed satisfaction, profound sensations to remind her just how lovely it was to be alive if ever so slightly late to arrive somewhere.

She could scarcely contain her cry of surprise when his mouth moved to her neck, biting gently. He had never done this before, it excited her, prompting her hips to squirm beneath him, arching against his slow moving fingers. They both knew how capable he was with his left hand, she knew that he was setting a snail's pace on purpose. Despite her moans he carried on, lightly tracing his fingers across her burning skin while nibbling and sucking at her neck.

"Oh, Anthony… Anthony please…" She managed weakly, pushing against him. She tried to shift their positions so she could take her usual place atop him, but he wouldn't allow it this time. Knowing that his own reserve was wearing thin, his hand began to move quickly, bringing her to an immediate climax.

"Help me with these." He asked after giving her a moment to catch her breath. She warily looked down and realized he was attempting to remove his trousers. As requested she slid a hand between them and finished undoing the fastenings before pushing them down.

"I've gotten quite good at removing your trousers." She grinned, the first grin since returning to the house. Tom had been the one to find her, while on his way back to Downton. Anthony was in a terrible state when they arrived, having been expecting her an hour earlier and receiving a call from Robert letting him know that Edith had indeed left for Locksley some time earlier. He had just been preparing to go look for her when Tom pulled up, a hysterical Edith in the passenger seat, carefully cradling her side.

"That you have, my love." He agreed, swiftly positioning himself between her legs. His usual finesse was rather lacking as he was eager to be connected with his wife. With a quick movement he thrust into her, beginning a hurried pace.

The change in style was not unpleasant. Edith found herself moaning louder than usual as her fingers dug into her husband's shoulders and back. The pair's coupling was always very satisfying for both, but the suddenness of this moment, the desperation, it was all so surprising and pleasurable.

"Anthony… oh…" She all but screamed as continued his frenzied movements.

"Do you like this, Edith? You like when I take you for my own?" He groaned.

"Yes… yes…" She managed, her legs wrapping around him.

"Worth living for?" He asked.

"Oh yes…"

With a small scream she felt her body release and shake as Anthony's own body reached its peak.

The room fell silent again, Anthony remained on top of Edith for a few moments as they both worked to collect their scattered thoughts. As he began to move from her, Edith tightened her grip, hugging him close as she hid her face against his neck. It was then he realized that she was crying.

"Edith? Did I hurt you? Edith?"

"No, no you did not hurt me… I… I'm so sorry Anthony. I'm sorry I was so reckless." She sobbed. "I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too, dearest. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He pulled back just enough to brush her curls away from her face and give her a series of soft kisses.

After a while her sobs eased and Anthony was released enough to move off her, their arms still around each other.

"Perhaps we should use the chauffeur for the time being?" He suggested.

"That might not be a bad idea."

"I'm so utterly thankful that you are all right. Perhaps we should simply remain at Locksley for the foreseeable future?"

"And miss dinner with my parents on Wednesday?" She questioned with a knowing smile.

"It is a sacrifice we must make until you are completely well. I'm certain they will understand." He sighed, pulling her close enough that her head rested on his chest.

"Kiss me, Anthony."

"Happily, my love. Happily."


	25. Now That You're Here

_Post-After You've Gone – Now That You're Here_

_There was a request for after Anthony and Edith left the jazz club. _

_Big ol' M_

* * *

Edith had never been to Anthony's town house in London. She had walked past once, when she first arrived in the city, the fist time she had traveled alone after their failed wedding. The afternoon she tracked it down she had stood there, across the street, staring at what would've been the first stop on their wedding tour. Where their first night as husband and wife would have been spent.

But now they ran through the rain, hands intertwined, approaching the house.

"Just a few more steps." Anthony called. Edith smiled and gripped his hand tighter.

Inside was as she had imagined; various shades of blue, warm and welcoming even in the dim lighting.

"You're soaked." He observed as he closed the door behind them.

"I don't care." She replied, taking him by surprise and pushing him against the wall. "You're quite wet as well."

Her tone was soft as her arms circled his neck.

"I care…" He leaned down to find her mouth with his own.

"Yes?"

"Yes, we'll have to get you out of those wet clothes. Don't want to catch cold."

She hummed her agreement, kissing him again, her fingers pushing back his wet hair.

"We should go up to the bedroom." She finally managed.

"Too far." Anthony led her to the nearest open door, closing it quickly behind them.

"Another library." She laughed watching as he started a fire in the hearth.

"Where we always seem to feel comfortable." He smiled, remaining on his knees as he turned back to face her. "You look beautiful."

Edith glanced down at herself, shaking her head in disagreement. Her black and gold flapper dress was completely soaked through. Her previously bobbed and curled hair was frizzing slightly as the heat from the fire reached her. The little bit of makeup she had started out with had been washed away with the rain.

"I look a mess, Anthony."

He reached out for her hand, pulling her down next to him in front of the fire.

"You look beautiful." He repeated, kissing her soundly before moving his attention to her jaw, then her ear, nipping at the lobe before whispering, "You always look beautiful, more so because you are here with me."

A small sob escaped her as she tightened her arms around him, pressing her lips against his neck. Anthony was caught of guard by the desperation of her embrace, but held her at hard as he could without hurting her.

"What is it? What is it, darling?" He asked quietly.

"I've missed you. I didn't realize how much until… did you mean what you said about marrying tomorrow? I can't do this for only one night. You can't abandon me again. There isn't enough strength left in me should you change your mind again." She confessed, not able to look at him.

"I meant it. I promise. Tomorrow we will marry. If you don't want to do this tonight, I won't force you…"

"I want to. I want to be as close to you as I can be." She shifted so that she could sit in his lap, her legs curling around him.

She hugged herself to him again as his good hand sought out the zipper of the dress, slowly pulling it free. She shivered as his fingers brushed the bare skin beneath the silk material. A surprise murmur escaped Anthony as he realized there was nothing between her dress and her body.

"I did dress with salacious motives in mind." She reminded him.

"Thank goodness you chose to explore them with me."

"It always had to be you."

The straps of her frock were gently pushed from her shoulders. Once free she felt Anthony press a few stray kisses to the newly revealed flesh, nipping gently as he returned to her neck.

Careful she shifted off of him, kneeling again so she could shimmy her dress off, leaving her in stockings, shoes, and a pair of lace and silk knickers. The black lace was sheer, revealing and contrasting with the pale skin he could glimpse underneath. With a shy smile she turned away, reaching for pillows from the sofa and moving them to the floor so that they could enjoy some cushioning.

Lying down next to where he sat, Edith tried to settle in against the pillows, her eyes never looking away from him. He coaxed her into rolling over, stretching out on her stomach while his warm hands brushing across the length of her back.

"I have been fascinated by your shoulders and back for years." He confessed, pressing open mouth kisses across her shoulder blades. "All of those stuffy evenings I was invited to, anytime we were kept from each other I would find myself wondering what you would look like, bare back, among my bed sheets."

She shivered at his words, letting the utterance wash over her. Enjoying the confirmation that he had longed for her just as she had for him. A hum of pleasure escaped her as he moved to trace the line of her spine until he arrived at the top band of lace.

"May I?"

"Mmm hmm." She managed, raising her hips so that he would have an easier time removing the last of her garments. Her stockings were next, until he realized that her shoes would have to be unbuckled as well.

"Edith… I can't quite get the buckle of these with one…"

"Hmm? Oh, damn things keep getting stuck." She pulled herself back up, reaching down to get the short heels out of the way.

"You want a man who can't even help with your shoes?"

"Yes. And that is all that will be said on the topic. Anthony, I love you, I don't give a… a damn if you can't undo a tricky shoe strap. I would point out that you managed to get everything else off of me." She smiled sweetly, pushing her shoes and stockings away before turning to his wrinkling suit.

"I'm just glad corsets are going out of style." He shrugged as she unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it and his jacket off.

"Feel free to express that joy after you've had to wear one."

She paused for a moment after removing his undershirt. Of all of the scars and battle wounds she had seen when Downton was serving as a hospital they had never rendered her speechless. Never had she stared or really gave them careful consideration. But now, looking upon Anthony's marred skin, she couldn't bring any words to mind. Unaware of the concerned eyes watching her, Edith leaned forward and pressed her lips to the permanent reminder of his sacrifice. "You are perfect, Anthony."

Again the paused, this time for Anthony to pull Edith into a hug, content to hold her close for a moment of stillness.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, Edith."

"Just focus on keeping me, love."

This time they laid down together, Edith on her back, Anthony balanced on his side so that he could gaze down at her.

"You're sure about this?" He asked.

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Then kindly remove your trousers." She grinned, brushing her hand across his bare stomach, stopping at the top of his belt.

With the last of his clothing removed Anthony knelt between her legs, carefully pushing them apart to make room for him. Tentatively he rested his good hand on her left knee, moving upwards across the soft skin of her thigh before arriving at the apex of her sex. She inhaled sharply as his long middle finger brushed across her heated flesh.

"Anthony…" She moaned, pressing further into the cushions as her hips squirmed with each light caress he offered. Her reactions rapidly became more and more intense as her body moved seemingly on its own, trying to find more friction. "Please, Anthony, please."

"Please what, Edith? What do you want of me?"

"Everything. Please, I need you, Anthony." She cried, unsure of what prompted the tears that were streaking down the sides of her face.

Unable to deny her pleas, he took himself in hand, stroking his hardness a few times to ensure that he was ready for her.

"This may hurt." He warned as he positioned himself.

"Nothing can hurt anymore." She muttered rather nonsensically. "Now that I have you the pain will go away."

"Oh, my love." Leaning forward his chest brushed against hers as he claimed her mouth. He pushed into her, breaking past the barrier he knew would waiting for them. She cried out but softly, her right hand curling around the back of his neck while the left clung to his shoulder. "All right?"

"Yes, yes…"

Slowly he began to move again, thrusting into her with a calmness that he never knew he possessed. For a brief moment everything else in the world was forgotten as Edith's hips rose to meet his with each movement.

"I love you." She whispered as her eyes fluttered shut and her body was wracked with tremors of release. Feeling her fall apart around him triggered Anthony's own release, finishing with one last powerful thrust before collapsing on top of her.

"I love you, Edith. I love you. I love you…" he whispered over and over as he pressed kisses from one shoulder to the other. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for abandoning you."

"You won't do it again?" She asked, nuzzling against the crook of his neck.

"Just try and get rid of me." He offered with a lopsided grin.

"I never want to be rid of you, Anthony."

"After tomorrow you never will be."

"We should sleep."

"Here or bed?"

"Bed. I don't think the hard floor is wise for either of us and I don't want to give your staff a shock."

Anthony pulled his drawers back on, offering Edith his dress shirt so she didn't have to wear her still wet dress. Taking up their clothes in his left arm, he managed enough strength in his right to take her hand. Quietly they climbed the stairs to their room, already married in spirit and keen to rest before they made it official.

"I'm so glad you're here." He murmured as they curled up beneath the sheets.

"Me too, Anthony. Me too."


	26. Feverish

_Severely Altered Canon – Feverish _

_Okay, so playing with the time line and situations here. Spanish Flu strikes after the Christmas Special. Mary and Matthew are not yet engaged, Lavinia has just died and instead of Cora having the Spanish Flu it's Edith… Everyone clear? Good. _

* * *

Lavinia had passed and as the night carried on Edith appeared to be headed in the same direction. Cora had not left her daughter's bedside for nearly two days, praying for the fever gripping Edith to fade. But there was little change. She didn't have enough strength to toss and turn, she simply writhed and whimpered in discomfort.

"Edith, sweetheart… you really must pull through this…" Cora said softly as she reapplied the cool washcloth to her daughter's forehead.

"Mmm…" She shifted again, turning her head away from her mother's touch. "Mmm… tho…"

Cora froze, unsure if she had heard correctly. It sounded as though Edith was trying to say something.

"Any change?" Dr. Clarkson asked returning to the room.

"I'm not sure… it sounded like…"

"Thony… Anthony…" Edith muttered, tears spilling from the corners of her closed eyes, mixing with the beads of sweat already trailing across her face.

"Did she just…?" Cora began.

"I think it may be prudent to make a call to Locksley." Dr. Clarkson suggested.

* * *

The ringing phone echoed through the quiet halls of Locksley. Thanks to the war Anthony had become a rather light sleeper and made it to the telephone before his man could get there.

"Yes?" He answered, his voice rough with sleep.

"Sir Anthony, I apologize for calling at such a strange hour." Cora began nervously. She was aware of the attraction between the man and her daughter, but had made a point of staying out of the slowly blooming relationship. Anthony had always been a well-intentioned gentleman, now a war hero, what possible objection could Cora raise.

"That's quite all right, I'm sure you have an important reason?"

"Yes. It's Edith…"

"Is she all right?" He asked quickly, the mention of his companion's name snapping him out of his sleepy stupor. He also became aware that Onslow had finally come to inquire who had decided to call at such a late hour.

"I'm afraid not. Her fever refuses to break and I can't seem to find a way to make her comfortable. But…"

"Yes?"

"She started asking for you."

"For me?"

"A few minutes ago she started to mutter and then she started to repeat your name. I wouldn't wish to impose but…"

"I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you, Sir Anthony." Cora sighed in relief. Perhaps his presence would bring some sort of comfort to her suffering child.

"Of course." Hanging up the phone Anthony turned to return to his room before turning sharply back to his very confused butler. "Lady Edith is not fairing well, have the car brought around immediately."

Onslow just nodded and hurried to complete his task. For his employer to be so short with him must have meant the situation was serious.

* * *

The drive to Downton was quick, a very weary Dr. Clarkson who had seen the car coming from the upstairs window met Anthony at the front door.

"How is she?" Anthony asked as he was led past the library where a nervous Robert was lingering in the doorway.

"Not well. The fever refuses to break… We lost Miss Swire earlier this evening. I worry we may lose Lady Edith as well if her condition does not change within the next hour or so."

Anthony was silent when he first entered her room. He had to admit that there were nights when he wondered what her room might look like, how she might look among a mountain of pillows in a silky nightgown, but usually his mind would start to wonder how she would look in his own bed. They were hardly the thoughts of a gentleman but he allowed himself some leeway late at night when the nightmares of war were too much to face.

"Anthony, thank you for coming." Cora greeted him, finally relinquishing the chair next to the bed.

This was never in his dreams. Edith flushed red, soaked through with sweat, pained as her body attempted to fight for survival. No, he never pictured this.

"Anthony… Anthony…" Came her weak voice, breaking his stare, Anthony quickly took the seat next to her.

"I'm here, sweet one. I'm here." He took her hand.

"I'll fetch some fresh water and cloths." Cora offered, moving for the door, followed by Dr. Clarkson.

"Anthony…" Her eyes struggled to open, lacking the strength to keep them open for more than a few seconds at a time. "Oh, Anthony. You've… you've come to ask me for a drive…"

"Yes, dearest. But I'm afraid we won't be able to go until you're better. So you must get better." He urged gently, moving to brush her damp hair away from her face. "You must get better, Edith."

"I do so… so… hmm…" She drifted off for a moment. "Love our drives. Love the Rolls."

"Is that right?" Anthony managed a smile.

"Mmm hmm, small front seat." Her head tilted to where his hand still rested. "Like being close to you… Love you… Always want to… to be close…"

Anthony paused for a moment, looking down at the fever stricken woman. Clearly this was the illness talking, there was no way Edith could love him so much, desire his affection as he desired her. But as this could very well be her only chance to say it:

"I love you, Edith. I love our drives and when it's too windy and you curl in close to my side. And I love when you laugh, when I make you laugh and your smile is bright enough to light London. I love you, Edith and that's why you must live." He confessed, unaware that Cora and Robert were standing at the door.

"Love you… Love Anthony…" She murmured. "Tired."

"That's all right, rest, Edith. Just wake up. Promise?"

"Promise." Her eyes fell shut again, but his injured hand remained in hers. A small squeeze was all she could muster but she didn't remove her fingers from his.

"I intend to hold you to that, lovely girl." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Shortly after two am the fever broke.


	27. Alluring

_Obstacles 'Verse – Alluring _

* * *

Edith set down her hair brush, finally deciding that her curls were just right. The box arrived from France that afternoon. She had ordered the… outfit during their honeymoon. The pale pink blended nicely with her own ivory skin, the length made a pair of short heels necessary. Two slits rendered the length rather pointless, as she moved the matching pink garters were revealed almost completely.

The package arrived at the perfect time. Anthony had been distracted lately with the estate, another round of modernizing the farming. It had kept him up late at night and out of bed early to visit the farms, ensuring that everyone was adjusting well to the changes. He was tired but more than that he missed his wife. They had gotten use to their time together, which had since been relegated to meals and when Anthony finally collapsed into bed.

Checking her hair one last time and straightening out the delicate lace straps, Edith pulled on her robe and tied it shut. The hall clock struck midnight just as Edith reached the door to his study. The house was silent otherwise, everyone downstairs had long since retired, the lights extinguished leaving the hall submerged in darkness. The only bit of light came from the bright moon at the distant window and a small glow from beneath the door.

"Anthony?" She called quietly, pushing the door open and peaking into the room.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, darling?" He startled, looking up at her from the chair he had settled into next to the fire. "Goodness, is it midnight already?"

"It is." She nodded, closing the door and moving to the new gramophone he purchased after they received a package of records Martha sent from America. They had both grown rather fond of the jazz music Edith's grandmother had sent along, as well as those they found when in London. She selected one of the heavier jazz recordings, lots of low horns and slow piano. It always amused her to think of how much music had changed since the concert Anthony had taken her to all those years ago.

"Why are you wearing shoes?" He questioned as she started to move towards him.

"A package arrived today. An outfit that I had been fitted for while we were in Paris." She smiled, reaching for the belt of her robe. "I wanted to show you and the shoes help with the length."

"Is that right?" He sat up a bit straighter, suddenly feeling a bit more awake.

"Yes. Of course, it's the sort of thing that I would only wear at home." She smirked, pulling the knot of her robe then pausing. "Oh darn…"

"What is it?"

"I can't get the knot undone." She murmured in embarrassment. With a smile, he reached out for her, pulling her to his lap. Using his good hand he helped her pull the silk apart, allowing the front of her robe to slide open slightly. "I don't know why I try."

Her head fell against his shoulder, trying to hide her blush.

"Try what, Edie?"

"With any of this. I'm not alluring, I don't know why I should try… you're happy with me as I am, right? Stumbling and a bit funny?" She asked nervously.

"Of course I'm happy with who you are. But dear, you needn't try for anything, I find you perfectly alluring at all times." Anthony reassured her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Truthfully?"

"Oh yes. When you sit in here writing and press the top of the pen to your lips… and when we go to dinner at your parents' and you start to get restless… then start to tilt your head to the side trying to figure out an excuse to leave."

"What?"

"When you tilt your head like that you expose the length of the side of your neck. Edith, it's all I can do not to pounce on you in front of the whole of the Crawley family." She giggled, hugging him close. "I love everything about you, Edie."

"I love you, Anthony."

"Now, let me see this outfit."

"Hmm…" she stood, pretending to be coy as she held the front of her robe shut. "Perhaps I should just change into one of my regular nightgowns."

"You've made the journey down here and I must admit my interest in piqued now." He smiled, leaning back in his chair again.

"Very well."

Anthony felt the air leave his lungs as cream colored robe slipped from her shoulders.

"A bit much…" She shrugged, looking down at herself.

"And yet not much at all." He marveled, his eyes traveling the length of the slits.

"Do you like it?"

"I do… it highlights you perfectly."

"It's well made."

"You are well made, Edie. You're shoulders… and your legs…" He trailed off.

"Am I compelling you to come to bed?" She suddenly found herself pulled back into his lap as his lips quickly found hers.

"Why don't we stay right where we are?"

"A brilliant idea, husband."

"I'm prone to them now and then."

* * *

Early the next morning the butler slowly crept out of the study, pulling the door closed as quietly as possible.

"You've got that look again." The cook observed as her colleague returned to the kitchen.

"They're back to normal."

"Oh?"

"Floor of the study."

The cook laughed.

"Guess the honeymoon phase has ended." She continued to chuckle.

"What do you call this phase then?"

"Young and in love… well in love."


	28. Slumbering Rage

_Governess 'verse – Slumbering Rage_

_Anthony's p.o.v from the end of chapter six_

* * *

Edith fell asleep first and I was content to simply watch her, my focus shifting between where she slept and where Agatha lay in her pillows. The house was silent and my girls were safe at last… _my girls_? When did I begin to count Miss Edith as mine? If anything she was more Agatha's than mine, suddenly a strong female role model that had been lacking in the past eight years.

Although when she came to my door… my feelings were far from that of simply an employer or friend. That the dear woman was so brutally attacked by a man I had allowed into my home… my blood boiled in a way I had not thought possible. Even in the war I managed to keep a cool head, but as I examined the bruises on her otherwise flawless, pale skin and observed how she shook with fear while trying to explain what had happened, I felt something break in me. Then to see Gregson slowly collecting himself as held his hand to a bloody gash on the back of his head while cursing Edith… I saw red.

"That stupid little bitch." He groaned, grabbing Edith's cream colored robe from the end of the bed and using it to mop up his blood. I hadn't punched a man since I was a teenager and even that had been a fluke. But to see him sully her robe with the same ease he had been willing to sully the woman herself, my finger curled into a tight fist before making contact with his face. It was the most satisfying sound I had heard in ages.

I dragged him up by his arm, pulling the robe from his hands and dropping it to the floor. Was this how he treated my sister? To behave this way towards any woman let alone the woman I… my daughter adores… This could not stand. Dragging him down the hall we were almost to the stairs when he shook free.

"I will not be manhandled by you, Strallan!"

"Willing or not, you will wait downstairs while I phone the police."

"Like hell I will. You go ahead and call the police, there's no guarantee I'll be here when they arrive."

He took the last few steps to the guest room where Kathryn was sleeping, closing the door behind him. I would not allow for this, I would not…

"Papa?" A quiet voice asked from my side. Agatha, precious little girl, sleep disturbed by the argument. "Papa, what's happening?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Just an argument. Would you please go to my room and sit with Miss Edith?"

"Why is Miss Edith in your room?" She asked suspiciously.

"There was a bit of a struggle. Agatha, please?"

"Of course, papa." She hurried down the hall, hesitating outside of my room before deciding to enter. Taking the opportunity I rang for Onslow from the bell in Agatha's room. When he arrived I informed him of the situation and that he was to fetch the gun from my study.

It was no easy feat getting Michael out of the bedroom, but once Kathryn heard what had happened she paled, stepping aside to make it easier to get her husband. I never understood why, of all the men in the world, my sweet big sister had to pick _him_. When my eight year old daughter could spot that the man was a louse one had to wonder just how keen Kathryn had been to spite father.

"If he tries to leave don't hesitate." I murmured to Onslow before leaving phone the police, Michael under the careful watch of my butler and service revolver. The police would be on their way shortly, Kathryn was seen to in the library, which left my girls upstairs to be seen to.

I found Agatha curled into Miss Edith's side, questioning what had happened and why. There was no easy explanation to that question… well, there was… Michael had a lust fueled urge for Edith and decided to act on it whether she agreed or not. Luckily the girl was able to reach the lamp. The moment she explained her escape, mentioning that he had turned to undress it felt as though I had been punched in the stomach. She had had a close call.

Lying with her now, as she settled sleepily across my lap, the warmth of her body managed to soothe my rage towards Michael. He was gone now, out of my house and soon to be out of all of our lives. It was hard to deny that she looked right like this… curled up in my robe, her features relaxed, nestled against me as she rested. I had never expected that there might be another woman in my life… Maude had been the only woman to consider me interesting, worthwhile of attention. But Edith seemed to like me, she was engaged when we spoke, listening carefully and responding thoughtfully, almost always with a hint of a smile.

"Mmm… safe…" She suddenly muttered in sleep, turning her head to the right but jerking slightly back so that she's looking straight up. The bruise on her cheek causing a jolt of pain with contact. Considering how thoroughly Michael had battered her it was assured that she would be sleeping on her back for a week at least and limping a bit longer.

Safe. That's what she had said. She felt safe with me, even after everything that had occurred she felt safe in the house with me. As her hand reached for my mine and held it gently at her hip I felt the last bit of anger leave my body. Looking down at the woman taking comfort from my presence I suddenly realize… I had fallen in love with Edith Crawley.


	29. A Sweet Taste

_Modern AU – A Sweet Taste_

* * *

"Edie?" Anthony called out softly as he closed the front door. His train had been in late that evening. It was bad enough he had been out of town for the last two weeks, away from his wife and daughters, but his train being late on top of it had left him feeling exhausted when he finally returned home.

"Anthony!" he heard her whisper before she threw her arms around him. Pulling him into a quick kiss before adding, "Oh, I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, love." He murmured, pulling her into another kiss as they stumbled slightly, landing against the wall of the front hallway. "Where are the girls?"

"Bed. Sound asleep." She giggled, pulling him down into a hug, just content to rest her head against him. "Two weeks is too long, Anthony."

"I know." He held her tightly, enjoying the feel of her warm skin on display thanks to her black tank top. Edith was distracted by her happiness of having her husband back home that she didn't realize right away:

"Did you just lick me?" She asked with a grin, pulling back to look up at him.

"You've got a bit of…" he leaned forward and licked at the sticky substance on her neck again, "chocolate?"

"Oh! I was just finishing the brownies for their class party tomorrow." Quickly she pulled away and hurried back to the kitchen just in time to pull the tray from the oven.

"Wait, you've still got a bit of batter on you." He called, pulling off his jacket before following her.

"Do I?"

"Yes. And you wouldn't want to stain a towel. Chocolate is so difficult to get out…" He whispered, moving to stand behind her before dropping his mouth back to the lingering blemish on her pale skin.

"I suppose you'll need to resort to vigorous ef… effort…" Edith's train of thought was quickly derailed by her husband's attentions just below her collarbone, leaning over her right shoulder.

"Are you all done in here?" He questioned, pushing the strap of her tank top aside.

"Mmm hmm." She managed, reaching over to turn off the oven. "Although, didn't get to the dishes yet."

Anthony glanced up, spotting the bowl and spoon still coated with chocolate brownie batter.

"Should probably take care of this." His tone was low, one arm curled around her middle while his free hand reached out for the bowl, running along the edge. Before he could spread the chocolate on her bare skin she made a grab for his hand, bringing the finger to her mouth.

"Share." She admonished in her mother tone.

"I fully intend to, dear."

Before they could finish with the bowl two voices rang out.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy! You're home!"

At the door to the kitchen stood the eight-year-old Strallan twins Lizzy and Jane, both with their father's eyes and their mother's hair. Edith gave Anthony's finger a gently bite before letting go so he could turn to hug their daughters. Edith meanwhile went to work wrapping up the brownies so that she could put them out of reach of the eight-year-olds. They were their father's daughters, if she left the plate out it would be cleared by morning.

"We missed you, daddy!" Jane exclaimed, throwing her arms around Anthony as he knelt down to their height.

"Yes, we missed you!" Lizzy added, pushing her sister aside to receive her own hug.

"Mummy, can we have a brownie?" Jane asked, suddenly loosing interest in their father's return.

"Yes, can we?" Lizzy chimed in.

"No you may not. If you have sugar now you'll never get back to sleep. Daddy will put you to bed though." Edith offered in lieu of a treat.

"Yes, come along girls. You've got school tomorrow." Anthony stood up, ushering the girls out of the room. Once the girls were out of earshot he leaned back into the kitchen. "Then I'm putting you to bed, Edie. Bring that bowl."


	30. Roar of the Fire

_A requested follow-up to Feverish (26) – Roar of the Fire_

_Number 30 of these, I can hardly believe it and I appreciate all of you reading!_

* * *

Edith recovered from her illness with a great flourish, with visits from Anthony throughout. The day she was deemed well enough he arrived in the Rolls to take her for a drive. It was far too cold for the top to be down, Anthony refused to do anything that might risk Edith's returned health, especially after the night he was summoned to her sick bed. He never wanted to witness her in that state again.

"Are you sure this isn't too soon?" Anthony asked, opening the passenger side door for Edith. She climbed in and settled the blanket he had left on the seat for her around her legs.

"Anthony, one more moment in that house and I will scream." She reassured him with a smile. With a nod he hurried around to the driver's side. With a bit of practice he was managing to drive on his own again, a welcome relief.

"Where to, miss?" He asked, starting down the drive. He didn't know where they would end up, but he certainly knew what the topic of conversation would be when they arrived. She had said a few things during his visit while she was ill. Words that had echoed in his head every night since.

"Hmm… I had a number of places in mind, but with the weather I think Locksley might be the safest choice." She decided.

"Couldn't agree more. I had hoped the sun would come around, I even brought a picnic."

"Really?" She grinned, turning to spot the basket in the back seat.

"I suppose we could have our picnic in the library."

"A fireside picnic sounds lovely." With that, she held the blanket a bit closer, catching his attention.

"Are you cold?" He asked in concern.

"Just a little."

"You… you could move a bit closer if you'd like." He offered.

"I would like that." She answered softly, closing the small gap of space between them. "I do so love this car."

"I'm aware."

"Oh?"

"You mentioned it before."

She paused for a moment to think before a glimmer of remembrance shone in her eyes.

"So I did… I said quite a few things that night."

"You did indeed."

"Should we discuss them?"

"When we get home… I mean… when we get to the house."

Edith preferred his first turn of phrase, but let is pass. Instead she just moved the last inches between them, resting her head on his shoulder. The rest of the drive passing in silence.

Anthony pushed the coffee table towards the sofa before spreading the blanket from the basket on the floor. He offered Edith a cushion to sit on before taking a seat next to her. A pot of tea had been brought up for them, but other than that Anthony pulled their meal from the packed lunch he had brought along. It was a simple meal; a plate of small sandwiches, a variety of fruit, and Edith's favorite raisin biscuits that Mrs. Dobbs made.

"Dr. Clarkson would probably disapprove if I had nothing but dessert for lunch." Edith commented, eyeing the plate of sweets while taking up a sandwich.

"I won't tell if you don't." Anthony offered with a laugh.

"No, I'll be a good girl for now."

"When have you ever been anything but, Edith?"

"Haven't had the opportunity yet." She offered with a raised eyebrow. Anthony all but choked on his tea, spilling slightly on the napkin he had put in his lap. Edith giggled slightly, putting her plate down and shifting so that she was laying on her side, resting her head on her left hand. "There was a discussion we needed to have."

"Yes… You recall what you said when I visited that night?"

"More or less. I remember saying I love you and that I always want to be close to you." She blushed, looking away from his gaze. His blue eyes seemed more intense than usually, making it difficult for her to concentrate while looking into them. "Are you worried that it was the fever speaking?"

"What else could it be?" He answered quietly. "That someone as young and lovely as you could feel so passionately for me…"

"It wasn't the fever, Anthony." She turned over onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could reach out for his hands.

"It wasn't?" His tone conveyed his surprise.

"Of course not. I… I thought that I might be nearing the end and I couldn't bear the thought of leaving this world without telling you how I felt. I've wanted to say those words to you since the garden party back before the war. And after I found out what Mary had said to you, I couldn't stand the thought of you not knowing how I truly felt. Anthony, I love you. I love you so very much. I never knew I had the capacity to feel this way until you came along and asked me to go for a drive that afternoon."

"Edith…" He managed briefly before pulling her to her knees. Once she was kneeling closer to him he brought her hands to his lips, kissing the back of each. "I had so hoped you would say that."

Letting go of one hand he reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a silver ring box.

"I had intended on giving this to you at that garden party. I should've known better than to believe what Mary said. And I hope that you know I will always believe you first, for the rest of our lives if you'll have me… I love you, Edith."

"Yes. I'll have you, Anthony. I'll have you." She smiled brightly, pulling herself up to his height so that she could reach his lips with her own. Their first kiss was sweet but passionate, six years of build up suddenly offered a release. Edith's arms wrapped around his neck as his moved around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. Neither was accustomed to such intensity; Anthony's first marriage was structured on politeness and manners while Edith had only been kissed once before and there had been no love in that embrace. Edith could feel Anthony's love for her radiating from personage. They held the embrace until the need for air finally forced them apart. With a deep breath Edith moved to rest her head against his shoulder, simply closing her eyes and breathing in Anthony.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly, listening as her breathing began to even out.

"Yes, just feeling a bit feverish." She chuckled, pulling back to look up at him.

"I must admit, I'm feeling quite the same." He laughed, moving them into a more comfortable position. Anthony rested his back against a nearby chair with Edith curled up in his lap. He opened the ring box for her, holding the ring out for her approval. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, Anthony! I love it! It's so different and beautiful."

"Rather like you, my sweet one." He murmured, pressing a kiss below her ear. Pulling it from the box he slid it on her offered finger. The ring caught the light in the room, the gold setting was unique, taking on a figure eight shape. In the middle was a medium sized diamond, flanked with smaller stones, while on either side rested pear-shaped sapphires.

"I could never imagine this." Edith quietly observed looking at the ring on her finger.

"Neither could I." Anthony whispered, looking only at her. Glancing up she smiled, realizing what he was speaking of.

"Anthony?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to feel a bit feverish again."

"Oh, I'm certain we can arrange that."

The afternoon passed in a feverish haze, the newly engaged couple enjoying the heat of each other more than the fire.


	31. Driven

_AU Pre-Garden Party, Pre-War – Driven _

_M, as promised to Queenie. _

* * *

"Did you enjoy the concert, Lady Edith?" Anthony asked as they drove through the dark countryside.

"Very much… You… you could just call me Edith, if you'd like. When we're alone."

"Provided that you call me Anthony." Her smile shone brightly at that as she tucked in a bit closer to him.

"I would like that."

"So would I, Edith. How did you like dinner?"

"Food was delicious, the company was the best part. I quite enjoyed being out without my parents or sisters for a change. It's one of those rare moments I get to feel like an adult."

"Perhaps you'd like to join me the next time I visit them again."

"I meant your company in particular. But yes, I would enjoy that."

"You really enjoy my company?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, Anthony. I really enjoy your company. You treat me… you treat me like I matter."

Taking a deep breath he pulled over to a small alcove among the trees. It was a chilly night, but beautiful, Edith convinced Anthony to drive with the top down on the Rolls. Plus it gave her an excuse to sit close to him. Pulling into park and turning off the engine he turned to look at her.

"Edith, you matter."

"I…" She began to argue, shaking her head slightly.

"You matter. What's more, you're beautiful, clever, you dazzled my friends with your wit, which trust me, is no easy feat."

"You really think so?"

"Three different people came up to me tonight and told me that I would be completely out of my mind if I didn't… didn't ask you a certain question and snatch you up as soon as possible."

"What? They did? I never… I never thought any man would even consider… well, looking twice at me sets you a world apart from most every other man I've known."

"Their loss, my gain. Edith, I don't want to come off as too forward, but I'd like to kiss you if I may?"

"Yes." She nodded quickly. It was a split second before Edith took the initiative and kissed him. The embrace was sweet but it also warmed her, igniting something deep inside of her. It was a strong sensation, something that Edith had never felt before, let alone considered thinking.

"Edith… your lips taste so sweet…" He murmured, pressing another searing kiss to her mouth. The sound that escaped her was sharp and deep, a provoked moan of pleasure at both his actions and his words.

"Anthony… will you touch me, please? Please? Please?" She moaned. In that moment Anthony knew he couldn't deny her anything. With a gentle hand he pulled her into his lap, sliding himself to the middle of the front seat at the same time.

"You're certain?"

"Yes. So certain. I've never felt like this before." She whispered, going with her basic instinct and letting her hips press against him.

"Where are you feeling this… new sensation, Edith?" He asked, his tone low and rough as he tried to control himself.

"Maybe I could just…" She took his hand and moved it from her shoulder and led it down across the contours of her body. "Is this all right?"

"As long as you're comfortable."

"Exceedingly comfortable." She smiled as his fingers moved under her skirt, over the tops of her stockings, stopping at the light lace and cotton that served as the only barrier between his hand and her heated flesh. Even through the fabric she felt her body buck against his hand, eager to feel more of him. "AH! Anthony…"

"Why would you want this from me, Edith? I'm old, unattractive…"

"You aren't that old and I find you extremely attra-AH-ctive…" His hand found it's way under the fabric, finally brushing her wet skin. "I've never… before… never touched myself before… but since our first drive…" Her breathing grew heavier with each deft stroke of his fingers. "I close my eyes at night and all I can see is you… All I think about are your fingers or your mouth… your smile… Anthony!"

With one final shriek Edith lost herself, her body shaking as if she were cold, but that was the last thing in the world she felt. Breathing hard, she collapsed against Anthony, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Do you feel…?" Anthony began only to be cut off.

"Alive… exquisite… is this how normal people feel?"

"Asking the wrong person for an answer to that question." Anthony laughed.

"You are far from the wrong person." She smiled, kissing him rather firmly as he freed his hand of her knickers.

"You think I'm right?"

"I think you're the right man for me." Edith confessed.

"Couldn't agree more." She settled back on his lap, trying to be gentle, though failing in her fine evening dress. In the motions she brushed against him a bit firmer than intending, provoking a moan from him. "Did I hurt you?"

"No… no… just a reaction to you, dear."

"Reaction…" With a curious look she glanced down between them, her eyes growing with realization. "Oh! Do you… would you like me to…"

"That's not necessary, I can just… I'll ignore it for right now."

"That's hardly fair. Perhaps you could talk me through…" Again he found himself incapable of finding the word 'no.'

"I… I could manage. But we'll go no further than this tonight, Edith. I won't take your innocence in the front seat of my car."

"But eventually? In a proper setting?"

"Count on it." He nodded, holding back a groan as her hands unbuttoned his trousers and snaked inside. "Maybe you could forgo the corset… I long to see all of you, Edith."

Slowly she began to explore him, gently touching him, hesitantly caressing him until he moaned in relief.

"How am I doing so far?" She smiled sweetly, as though her fingers weren't tracing his length.

"So… so very… good Lord… Edith!" He lost all sense for a moment, pulling her close as his own climax took hold of him. His heart was pounding and it took a few seconds before he realized that Edith was laughing. She had fallen against his chest again, her hand still wrapped around his manhood, and she was laughing.

"Edith?"

"It just… it sounds different when you shout it like that and not over salted pudding." She giggled, pressing a kiss to his neck. With a sigh of relief he relaxed, returning to his post-coital haze.

"Sweetheart, not the best idea to laugh at a man when you have him in this position."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

And then they rested. Her arms wrapped around his neck, happily staying close to him. Though soon enough the cold began to sink in, reminding Anthony of the propriety he so gleefully pushed aside at the prospect of Edith desiring him.

"We should get you home." He suggested.

"I know."

"Perhaps, tomorrow?"

"Yes." He chuckled at her eagerness, lacking the understanding of what she really saw in him.

As they pulled up to Downton the lights in the library were still on, despite the late hour. Robert or Cora must have waited up. Anthony dutifully shut off the engine and hurried around to open the door for her. Once they were at the front door, he leaned down to give her a parting kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, bringing her hand to lips.

"I'll dream of you tonight." She promised.

"I'm certain I'll see you there."

"Good night."

"Good night." With one last look they parted ways.

"Nice evening?" A voice called from the library. Edith shifted directions, moving towards the open door. There sat Mary and Sybil, the former looking as though she was there against her will and the latter grinning broadly.

"Heavenly." Edith returned her little sister's grin before making a quick exit. She was happy and in love and no one would spoil that.


	32. Lucky

_Obstacles Verse – Lucky_

_Goodly, kindly Baron prompted: "After dinner, the girls in the drawing room discuss Anthony, the boys in the dining room discuss Edith."_

* * *

Anthony's friends were not young. Nor were their wives. However, no one would guess this by their behavior. Shortly after returning from their trip to America, the Strallans found themselves summoned to the Gervas' estate for a weekend. Lady Gervas was quite adamant, citing that she had been denied their company ever since the wedding.

So the pair agreed, packing and setting out for the impressive estate. There was nothing but happy memories for the Strallans when it came to the Gervas estate. It was where he brought her after that concert so many years ago, back when Anthony was simply approaching the cradle before robbing it, as Lady Gervas liked to tease.

Anthony's friends were very kind when it came to the couple's age difference. Rather than make snide comments and jokes about Anthony's age they were good natured and funny about the discrepancy. They would reassure Edith that she needn't worry; they could some how manage to overlook her youth.

But more than anything else, Anthony's friends were curious. Which was the nicest word Edith could think of as the other ladies at the dinner party began to circle, instantly asking how married life was treating her, if Anthony was taking good care of her, then 'no-no, dear, is he _taking good care of you_?' The emphasis on certain words and raising of eyebrows suddenly made it clear what was really being asked.

"Oh…" Edith managed, her cheeks going bright red as she grinned and looked away.

"Oh, indeed, dear." Lady Gervas grinned, gleaning the beginning of the girl's answer from the physical response.

"He is taking very good care of me." Edith managed, hoping that they might leave it all at that.

The trio of ladies giggled at this, looking as if they expected her to give further detail.

"We're making her uncomfortable." The redheaded woman sighed, taking a sip of her port.

"It's only fair. Lady Gervas made us all uncomfortable with this topic at one point in time or another." Replied another.

"Does he take care often?" Lady Gervas prompted.

"Almost daily, but I… well…"

"Yes?" Asked a chorus.

"I do try and take of him as well."

The redhead looked as though she would faint and Edith suddenly worried that she offered too much information.

"Oh, fan yourself, Hattie." One of the ladies chastised. "You forget, the women of the twenties are quite modern. Not like when we were first married and warned that it was something one had to grin and bear."

"Yes, modern girls are finally catching up with me." Lady Gervas laughed. "Oh, darling, Edith. You do look quite pale. Don't worry, I'm sure Anthony is being interrogated just as you are."

Sure enough, as soon as the staff left the dining room all questions turned to Anthony and…

"That marvelous child bride of yours." The husband of the redhead laughed.

"Yes, do share with us destitute men who no longer have the delight of a wife."

"I don't think I will." Anthony smiled, a small hint of smugness in his expression. He knew personally how lucky he was to have Edith, but he also knew how jealous the friends of his age were. While their wives had long since lost interest in them, romantically and otherwise, it was clear that Anthony had found himself an eager and active wife.

"Oh come now, old sport! Hardly fair that we don't even have the chance to live vicariously through you."

"Yes, make us all far more jealous than we already are." Gervas prompted with a laugh.

"I think more than anything I would make you all feel old. Quite old, in fact."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I adore Edith, love with all that is in me and then some. That she would even look my way, let alone marry me is a daily wonder. However…"

"However?" The redhead's husband asked, leaning forward.

"She's insatiable. Keeping up requires a Herculean strength some days. The week after our honeymoon was mostly spent resting."

"When you say 'some days' is that as a turn of phrase or literally in the daytime?" One man questioned, setting his brandy aside to focus on Anthony.

"Morning, afternoon, night. In-between. Usually anytime we managed to corner each other. The staff insists on knocking two or three times before coming into the room."

"You lucky bastard." One chuckled, clapping him on the back. "You must have really done something right along the way to end up with Edith."

The others laughed in agreement as Anthony smiled and nodded. The men were right on many levels, he was beyond lucky. To the point that he should have to fall to his knees daily and thank God. And not just for the physical aspect of their relationship, although that was proving to be spectacular, but for their life in general. For the fact that his heart still sped up slightly when she came towards him. But mostly because she had deemed him worthy to fight for.

"Hello, husband." She smiled as they met in the hallway and started up towards their room for the weekend.

"Hello, darling wife." He replied, leaning down and kissing her rather passionately for the staircase of a house other than their own.

"What was that for?" She asked with a dreamy grin.

"No reason, just wanted to remind myself how lucky I am to be able to kiss you whenever I please."

"How lucky for us both."


	33. After Midnight

_AU Canon (Post Successful Wedding) – After Midnight_

_Another prompt from goodly, kindly Baron: After two years, Anthony is still not convinced that he deserves Edith. One day she finds him in a terrible state._

_I considered angst, but it's me, so I went with M instead._

* * *

Anthony managed to stifle a groan of annoyance when he woke from a rather provocative dream about his sleeping wife. Edith didn't stir at his movements, simply settling against her pillow a bit more and slumbered on. Much to his relief, the after effect of his dream lingered on and it wouldn't do for her to wake and find her husband dealing with a problem he hadn't faced since he was a boy. Disentangling himself, Anthony sat up and unbuttoned his pajama shirt, hoping to cool off a bit.

"Anthony?" Edith murmured quietly, turning to face him.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Just go back to sleep." He tried to soothe, hoping she would just leave it at that. For a few moments she did.

Realizing that his problem wasn't going away anytime soon, Anthony considered his options. Glancing back at the bed he watched as Edith slept, she was rather fond of forgoing a nightgown in the summertime. The house did get rather hot, even with the windows open and the newly acquired electric fans. It was no wonder Anthony was lusting after his wife even in his sleep, the thin sheet she had pulled up during the night seemed to cling to her.

"That is not helping…" he whispered to himself. He didn't want to wake her. It seemed inconsiderate and presumptuous. Even after two years of marriage Anthony was a bit cautious when it came to asking Edith for attention in the bedroom. He opted for a safe approach, letting her dictate everything. He loved her far too much to ever make her uncomfortable. Truth be told he still couldn't understand just why she loved him, why she had that hungry look in her eyes when she pulled his clothes away. It was as though she not only loved him but desired him as well. It all seemed far too good to be true, so Anthony treaded lightly.

Climbing out of bed he decided that a shower might help. After their trip to America, they decided that the modern plumbing would be a great update to Locksley. The shower in particular had been a favorite edition. With Anthony's arm it was much more convenient and gave him a bit more independence than the tub and relying on someone being there to help if needed. It was also pleasant for a quick, cold shower to make the heat of summer bearable. Along with other afflictions…

Anthony let out a low sigh as the water began to pour down on him. It was clear that some action would have to be taken at this point. Flashes of his dream kept appearing each time he closed his eyes. The image of his beautiful wife, her bare skin glowing in the light of the moon filtering in through their open windows. Her curls out of control, cheeks flushed, chest heaving… he had dreamt of the night before when Edith had coaxed him into joining him at the window seat.

Leaning back against the cool wall of the stall, he reached down with his good hand and took a firm hold. It was difficult to muffle his groan at the first stroke. While he didn't resort to this all that often anymore, it was still an option he'd turn to when it was a choice between discomfort and pestering Edith.

"Oh… Edith…" He groaned, closing his eyes and thinking of her lying in the next room. Her long, bare legs curling around a pillow she put between herself and the edge of the bed. How those same legs looked when they were curled around him. How sweet his name could sound when it fell from her lips…

"Anthony."

Yes, like that.

"Anthony?"

He startled, letting go of himself and moving to turn off the water.

"Edith, what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep without you." She answered as though it were obvious. Her gaze slowly shifted downward, catching sight of his still present erection. "Sweetheart, why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't… I didn't want to bother you…" He flushed, embarrassed at having been caught. Edith tilted her head slightly, pulling her robe loose and letting it fall to the floor. Without a word she pushed him back into the shower and reached behind her to turn the water back on. He watched in awe as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes and letting the her hair get soaked.

"You're my husband, it isn't bothering me. And more than that… I want to… I like that you need me." She confessed, looking up at him with a shy smile as her fingers traced down his sides. "Do you need me?"

"Yes…" he managed before pushing her back against the wall and leaning down to kiss her. The tepid water had done nothing to cool his passions, he kissed her hard and forceful. As he moved his hands to her hips, she stopped him.

"No."

"No?" He was confused.

"No. Right now is about you." She turned them around so that he was between her body and the wall. Anthony was tempted to argue but when her slender fingers wrapped around him all coherent thought disappeared.

"Edie…" He moaned, his head resting against the cool marble.

"Were you think about me while you were in here alone?" She asked softly, her hand moving calmly across his length.

"Yes." He hissed.

"What about me?" She prompted.

"Legs… wrapped around me… uh…" He thrust wildly into her hand, trying not to disgrace himself. "The other night by the window, how you looked when you climaxed… Edith!"

She could tell that he was close, his movements were becoming more erratic and it seemed as though he couldn't keep his eyes open. Her grip tightened slightly and moved swiftly across him.

"Anthony, look at me. Look at me, Anthony." She urged him. Somehow he found the strength to keep his eyes open and look down at his wife. She grinned, snaking her free hand behind his head and pulling him down into another kiss. "I love you, I will always love you. Need me or not, I'm always here for you."

"I love you, Edith." He moaned, kissing her again before his body went rigid. When he finally sagged against the wall, Edith's motions stopped as she reached over to turn off the water.

"I love you too." They dried off and returned to bed, both considerably calmer than before.

"Feel better?" She asked as they settled back beneath the sheets.

"Much."

"Good." Edith smiled, pulling him closer so that his front was pressing against her back.

"Do you require any… attentions?" He whispered softly, pressing a kiss beneath her ear.

"From you? Always."


	34. Waterloo Sunset

_1960s AU – Waterloo Sunset_

_So I've been thrust back into my 1960s fascination again lately. And it is apparently spilling over into all of my writing. Enjoy._

* * *

"Bloody fool's errand." Anthony muttered to himself as the cab pulled to a stop at Carnaby Street.

"You don' mind if I don' take you all the way down, sir? Gets a bit crowded this time." The cabbie explained, pulling the lever on the meter. It seemed that Anthony would be getting out one way or the other. He nodded, paying the man before entering the foreign territory of mods and hippies.

He stood out like a sore thumb. Black suit, proper raincoat, still carrying his briefcase. This wasn't his plan for the end of the day. But Robert Crawley, an old friend from university, had called that afternoon. His middle daughter apparently ran off from her own university and was hanging around the clubs of London. The youngest daughter was able to give them a few names from letters she had received from Edith but cleverly hidden from their parents.

It had been years since he had seen Edith, the last time being at a Christmas party at Downton, just before Maude passed away. Probably ten years had passed, in that time he had entered a self-imposed isolation. He'd go to work each day, put in his hours, return home, have a meal prepared by the housekeeper, read the paper, watch some telly then off to bed so the routine could be repeated in the morning.

How he was supposed to recognize the girl who was now twenty was beyond him. According to her father she still had the same reddish blonde hair and looked rather like Rosamund, so that at least gave him a notion. Although as a group of girls with dyed hair and heavy makeup meandered past him it seemed as though this would be a difficult task. All he remembered was the slightly shy ten year old with a head of copper curls that asked him very specific questions about the parliament all night. If she was hanging around here she must have changed greatly.

The first two clubs on the list produced nothing. He had asked a few bartenders and doormen if they knew of Edith Crawley, a kind young man wearing a velvet jacket and top hat at the last stop directed him towards the Cellar.

The club was located in the basement of one of the fashion houses that lined the street. It seemed like a much more low-key place than the last he had visited. Dark inside, smoky, bursts of red lighting throughout. A band that he didn't recognize was playing, singing on about a village green. The bartender pointed him towards a booth in the back of the room. There was a lone figure at the table, a curtain pulled slightly closed so that it required an effort to see who was there.

Pushing the curtain back Anthony realized immediately that the bartender must have misheard him. An elegant young woman looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. But he was far too taken with her beauty. The only curl in her hair was the slight twist out at the end of her copper locks. Heavy black liner moved across the creases of her eyes, still not managing to hide her lovely brown eyes. She was slender, with some curves of youth remaining, dressed in a simple black dress and knee high leather boots, a long string of beads hung around her neck and gold bangles climbing up her left arm.

"Sorry…" He finally managed, beginning to move away.

"Sir Anthony?" She questioned, appearing from behind the curtain again.

"Edith?"

"What on earth are you doing here?" She smiled, standing up to hug him and usher him into the empty seat across from her. When she stood he got the full effect of her outfit, while simple, the dress was short. Much shorter than her mother would have ever allowed. The booth was warm with the fabric hiding them away, a single candle offering a glow strong enough for the space. He could smell her perfume, spices of some sort and vanilla. There was also a strong scotch in her hand as she gestured to the bartender for another.

"Looking for you actually." He began, trying to relax. His mind was still reeling from the beautiful woman who now sat across from him.

"Mission accomplished." She shrugged, pushing the newly arrived glass into his hands. "Father sent you?"

"Simply asked that I check on you."

"And bring me home?"

"I only agreed to check on you and convey their worry." He sipped from the tumbler in his hands, welcoming the burn the liquid provided.

"It isn't as though I've run away. I have been at my flat… just haven't answered the phone."

"Haven't you missed important calls?"

"Not very likely. Mostly mother trying to convince me to come home after graduation. Mary and Matthew have come back home to live since he has decided to practice law in the countryside. And of course Sybil will be leaving to start university soon, so mother will be in need of a project to keep her attentions."

"And you're the project?"

"Clearly. I'm not a suitable daughter, how can they ever hope to marry me off when I look like this?"

"I think you look beautiful." The words escaped him before he could stop them. Edith froze at them, looking at him carefully.

"Really?" She sounded almost hopeful. He looked over her again, her bare arms and fitted dress, the contrast of dark materials and her pale skin.

"No. Gorgeous may be a better word." She blushed.

"Tell my parents that."

"I don't think my input would be well accepted." He replied, quickly remembering himself. He shouldn't have told her gorgeous, it set the wrong tone. He's probably made her terribly uncomfortable now, while making him come off as a dirty old man.

"Are you hungry?" She asked suddenly, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"Hungry? Food? Nourishment?"

"Yes. Yes, I am rather."

"There's a song I'm waiting to hear, after that would you like to go find something for supper?"

"Wh… you want to eat with me?"

"Of course. It's been ages since I've had someone clever to speak to." She smiled. It was Anthony's turn to blush, he hadn't expected a compliment from her. Before anything else could be said she turned her focus to the music, pulling the curtain slightly to take a look at the band.

Anthony watched her as the next song began. A small smiled graced her lips as her eyes closed and she leaned back in her seat to listen.

_Dirty old river, must you keep rolling_

_Flowing into the night_

_People so busy, makes me feel dizzy_

_Taxi light shines so bright_

_But I don't need no friends_

_As long as I gaze on waterloo sunset_

_I am in paradise_

He could understand her fondness for the music. It wasn't like the other songs he occasionally heard on the radio or playing from his niece's bedroom when visiting his sister. The smile didn't fade as she mouthed along a few of the lyrics. He couldn't take his eyes off the young woman across from him. There was suddenly a need to down the rest of his drink as quickly as possible. This wasn't proper.

Her head slowly tilted back up as she blinked her eyes open, smiling brightly at him.

_Not proper. Not proper. Not proper_. He chanted over and over in his mind.

"What isn't proper?" She asked, breaking his concentration.

"What? Uh, oh, nothing. Just… nothing. Supper?" She eyed him curiously but stood and followed him out of the bar.

They started down the sidewalk, but as they went Anthony became increasingly tense.

"I'm afraid I don't quite fit in around here."

She paused, looking at him up and down before taking him by the hand and pulling him into an alcove between two buildings.

"Are you cold?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Then we'll take this off." She reached up and pushed his jacket from his shoulders. "Oh yes, in that suit alone you look very mod, darling."

"Is that right?" He doubted that he had the capacity to look modern or hip or any other word this crowd used.

"Even if no one else thinks so, I find you very dashing." Her tone was sincere and forced him to look down and meet her gaze.

"Do you?" She nodded, a moment passed before he decided to throw caution to the wind. It was a short distance to close between them but he did and quickly, their lips met in a sweet kiss. Edith's arms found their way around his middle, pulling him close. She fit against him rather perfectly.

"Yes, very dashing indeed. Supper?" She carried his jacket over her arm, her other hand taking hold of his. He followed as she pulled him through the sidewalks. Perhaps he would check in on Edith more often.

* * *

_Song is Waterloo Sunset by The Kinks_


	35. Trapped

_Canon – Trapped _

* * *

The snowstorm came out of nowhere. Anthony had been driving home when the wall of white descended on him. It had taken some practice but he was managing to drive quite well on his own. But the weather was suddenly unfit for anyone to be driving in. Noticing the outline of a structure up ahead, he pulled over as best he could and buttoned his jacket before heading out into the cold.

As he moved closer to the building his relief drained, looking up at the steeple. The church he ran out of a year and a half earlier. Fate was playing a cruel joke on Anthony Strallan. But it was this or freezing to death.

The door was unlocked, though difficult to close with the strong wind blowing. It was much warmer inside, though not by much. Anthony shrugged off his wet jacket, shaking the residual snowflakes loose.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought I'd be trapped here alone-" A voice greeted him. Anthony's heart sank as he turned to find Edith Crawley making her way towards him. She froze where she stood, staring blankly at him. They stood in silence as minutes slowly passed. The only sound was the howling wind against the windows of the small church.

Oh yes, fate was definitely striking revenge on both Anthony and Edith.

"Edith- Lady Edith." He corrected himself. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for almost two years for you to come back here." She answered bluntly.

"What?"

"I'm teasing." Edith shook her head and returned to the front pew where she had been sitting.

"Lady Edith-" He began, moving to sit in the pew behind her.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't hide behind formality. Don't insult me by pretending that we meant nothing to each other."

"I didn't mean to do that. I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh? What do you call leaving me at the alter? Do you think that was painless?" She stood up and moved to where he had last seen her. Where he had left her that day, surrounded by flowers and in a beautiful silk gown. Now she stood before him, her wool jacket over a simple green dress. "I had to stand here and watch you run away from me."

"Edith, please." His voice was pained, trying to avoid making eye contact.

"Just tell me why." She whispered. "What did I do? Why do I still have to cry myself to sleep? Was the thought of being married to me so awful?"

"No, my sweet one. No." He quickly moved to his feet and pulled her into a hug. She wanted to fight against the embrace, but it felt far too good being near him again. "I thought I was doing what was best for you. The thought of you being stuck with me and then being left widowed."

"That wasn't your decision to make, Anthony." She pulled away and sat down on the stone steps. "You could have at least consulted me before walking out."

"I knew that if I did you would manage to talk me out of it. You can talk me out of anything." He smiled sadly, sitting next to her. "I was so certain I was doing what was best. Your father and grandmother certainly led me to believe it was the right thing to do."

"You should have told me they were making you question everything. You should have just talked to me." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Now we're both alone, both unhappy."

"You're alone?"

"Of course I'm alone."

"Edith…"

"My editor tried to lure me into a relationship." She confessed quietly.

"What?"

"I went along with it for a while. Even though I knew that he was married. He would always love his wife, who's in a mental asylum, and I would always love you, even if I couldn't have you. I thought it would be easier than any other relationship. But he wanted me to sleep with him… he tried to force me…"

It was then Anthony noticed her suitcase and bag sitting near the back of the church.

"Edith, are you on your way home from London?"

She nodded.

"Did this just happen?"

"Last night. I snuck away after I fought him off."

"Sweetheart, did he-?" Anthony couldn't bring himself to finishing the question.

"He tried. Tried his damnedest." Gently he took her hand and pulled the sleeve of her jacket up, revealing large bruises on her wrist.

"Oh, Edith." He murmured, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips, lightly kissing the black and blue area. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I never wanted this for you. Can you ever forgive me for this?"

"You didn't do _this_."

"It's my fault you ended up in the situation. If I had been brave enough we would be married and you would be safe…"

"And happy. I would be safe and happy."

"Do you still love me?" He asked nervously. Her head shot up and she turned to face him.

"Anthony, I will love you for the rest of my life and well after that. I've loved you since that first drive we took."

"I love you, Edith." He looked at her for a long moment, eager to lean forward. "May I…?"

"Yes."

He closed the distance between them, kissing her gently but as passionately as he could manage without startling her.

"I love you." She whispered when they parted, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Ahem." Came from the back of the church. "This is a house of God."

"Sorry, Reverend." Edith apologized, pulling away from Anthony.

"Sorry." He chimed in.

The reverend stood with the organist, apparently abandoning their vehicle as well and walking the rest of the way to the church.

"Reverend, is there anything planned for the afternoon?" Anthony asked, standing up and holding his good hand out to Edith to help her to her feet.

"Staying warm."

"Could you marry us?"

"Really?" The Reverend and Edith questioned at the same time.

"If you'll still have me?" He smiled shyly at Edith.

"Well, there's no chance of you walking out in this weather."

"I suppose. Do you mind having Millie as your witness?"

Neither had any complaints and waited while the reverend went to take off his jacket and find the notes he had originally scrawled out for their first wedding. With Millie seated in the front pew, Anthony and Edith stood hand in hand at the front of the church and waited to complete what they started two years earlier.

"Dearly beloved, we are fortunate enough to be gathered here today to witness the union of Sir Anthony Strallan and Lady Edith Crawley…"


	36. Wounds and Wilds of War

_AU - Wounds and Wilds of War_

_Edith and Anthony didn't court before the war, no failed proposal or fix up attempt with Mary. Instead they meet in an Army hospital where Edith is working as a nurse and Anthony is recovering. _

* * *

The hospital always fell into an eerie silence after a certain hour. Edith liked working the night shifts, even more so since the war ended and there were fewer blood soaked men being brought in. Not to say that the flow of patients had ceased, a fair amount of men were being brought in every day for one reason or another. The nights weren't always quiet of course, the men who had served their country were left with nightly visions of the horrors they lived through once.

Tonight seemed to be a quiet night though. Edith smiled softly as she quietly checked each room on her floor. Most of the men seemed to be sleeping quietly already… all but one who wasn't even trying.

"Sir Anthony, shouldn't you be asleep?" Edith questioned, closing the door behind her.

"Lady Edith, I didn't know you were working tonight." A lie. Anthony had snuck a peek at the schedule when he was taken for his walk around the floor that afternoon. The nights when Edith worked suddenly coincided with the nights that Anthony couldn't sleep.

"You aren't even trying to sleep." She observed, taking the book from his hands and sitting on the edge of his bed.

The pair had formed a quick friendship since they met upon Anthony's arrival. He could hardly believe that he was waiting so impatiently four nights a week to see a woman he had known as a child. She was far less awkward, the war had had an amazing effect on her. Instead of the awkward, painfully quiet child who was constantly concerned with the fact that her parents had no interest to spare, she had become graceful, poised and outgoing. At least, that's how she was with Anthony.

"How could I sleep when there was the promise of seeing you?" He smiled.

"Trying to charm me, Sir Anthony?"

"Always. Is it working?"

"Always. Does your bandage need changing?" She questioned, setting his book aside and reaching for the buttons on his pajamas.

"Not just yet. It seems to be healing at last."

"I'm glad to hear it." Edith grinned.

He couldn't bear to tell her that her smile was working wonders for his recovery. The surgery was determined to be worth the risk. Best-case scenario Anthony would regain the use of his right arm, worst case the arm remained unmoving. Much to everyone's delight taking the risk had paid off. The feeling was returning to his arm, though the muscles would need a bit of work to become strong again.

"I suppose you'll be returning to Locksley soon?"

"Yes. A few weeks according to the doctor."

"My time is coming to an end as well."

"Oh?"

"Yes. They've just about finished with me here." She shrugged. "Back to the droll of Downton I'm afraid."

"Perhaps… perhaps you might find reason to visit Locksley?" He stammered.

"I believe I could come up with a multitude of reasons, if I were welcome to visit…"

"The door is always open for you." He smiled shyly.

"I will miss these moments. In the middle of the night. I like thinking that we're the only two people awake in the whole of London."

"When you're near I can't fathom there being anyone else in the world." The utterance escaped him before he could stop it. He was preparing to apologize when he noticed her smile and blush. "Especially when you smile like that."

Anthony had no idea where this confidence came from. He was never particularly charming, not in an obvious way. But ever since that first day when Edith stumbled into his room, hands covered in blood, tears streaming down her cheeks, under the impression that the room was empty, he hadn't been able to help himself. A soldier hadn't been so lucky a few rooms down, Edith had tried to help but there was little to be done. It was an odd way to be reintroduced, but the months that had passed put any discomfort aside and found them growing closer.

"No one else makes me smile like you do, Anthony."

"Pleased to hear it." He took her hand in his and pulled it to his lips for a kiss.

"You… you could kiss me properly… if you'd like to." She offered quietly.

"I would like that."

Anthony leaned forward as Edith moved closer to him. Just as their lips met and the fingers of his formerly damaged arm found the curls tucked beneath her cap. Their tender moment was interrupted by cries echoing from a room down the hall. Edith pulled away first, smiling brightly at him.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go back to work."

"I understand. Feel free to stop by later, if you'd like."

"I'd like to, but you're going to be sound asleep by then."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled at her attempt at a stern expression.

"Goodnight, Anthony." She called over her shoulder as she reached the door.

"Goodnight, lovely Edith."

With one last grin, she was gone, back to the realities of her job. Anthony watched as she went, one thought on his mind.

"I'm going to marry her one day." He said to no one in particular before reaching over and turning off the light on his nightstand. Sleep held no terrors for Anthony that night, after months of suffering things finally seemed to be turning around. He was in love.


	37. The Spy Who Loved Me

_Modern AU… really, really AU – The Spy Who Loved Me_

_I was watching the James Bond marathon last weekend, including the All or Nothing documentary, and was reminded about how Robert Bathurst had been considered for the role of Bond… I apologize for nothing._

_M!_

* * *

Anthony crept quietly through the downstairs hallway, certain that he wouldn't be missed from the lounge where the party was carrying on. There were a great number of people who had drifted away from the activities, namely couples. Robert Crawley was known for his lavish parties, gatherings that would, at times, make the likes of Caligula blush. Alcohol flowed freely, lavish spreads of fine foods, and plenty of rooms available for… use… The only room Anthony was interested in was the private library belonging to his host.

In addition to hosting parties, Robert Crawley was also next in line to head up SPECTRE (SPecial Executive for Counter-intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge, and Extortion). As such, Anthony Strallan, 005, was sent in to collect intel on the new man and what his plans may be.

Getting into the room was easy enough, but he hadn't expected there to be anyone else there.

"You won't find anything in his desk." A soft voice called from the leather chair in front of the fire.

"No?"

"No. Papa is surprisingly clever when he puts his mind to it. You won't find anything in here… other than me."

Anthony moved closer to the fire, pausing when the owner of the lovely voice came into sight.

"Papa?"

"Yes. Edith Crawley." She smiled, holding her handout for his.

She was quite beautiful, especially compared to the tarted up women roaming the floors of the house. Her short hair curled just above her slender, pale neck, the blonde locks taking on a red glow in the firelight. She woke a simple fitted sweater, a short skirt that allowed him a full view of her long legs.

"Strallan, Anthony Strallan."

"I know, how do you think you got on the guest list?"

"You're…?"

Edith raised a finer to her lips, urging him to stay quiet. Putting her book aside, she took his hand and led him out of the library, up the stairs, to a locked door. As she pulled out a key, Anthony suddenly became aware of someone lingering at the end of the hall, watching them. Without a moment of hesitation he moved closer to Edith, molding his body to hers as he dropped his mouth to her ear.

"We have an audience." He whispered before moving to kiss the curve of her neck.

"You better be convincing."

"Some how I'll find the motivation." His hands tightened on her hips. This was the sort of thing he always heard about from other agents, a part of the job he often missed out on.

Anthony wasn't oblivious to what was happening at work. He would be phased out shortly, moved towards retirement from fieldwork. After they took him off active duty he would be given the option of deskwork or a new identity and a one-way ticket to a dull life.

"In we go." Edith purred, pushing the door open and pulling him along with her. Before closing the door she peaked out and called, "Goodnight, Mr. Carson!"

"Friend of yours?"

"Household watch dog, head of papa's security." She locked the door behind them before gesturing towards the bed. "We've got about three minutes before they turn on the security cameras in here."

"Your room is under… right, three minutes." He nodded, moving to the bed and settling into the spot next to her. "My inside contact?"

"Correct."

"I believe there was a code phrase." He smiled rather wickedly, suddenly enjoying this part of the job.

"Of course. I love you." She recited slowly, the code phrase M had given to her a week earlier when they met.

"But darling, we've only just met." He teased.

"All the information you're looking for…" She paused, listening as the soft buzz of a shifting camera monitor fell on her ears. She moved closer, her voice dropping to a whisper as her fingers moved across the buttons of his shirt. "Is in a thumb drive."

"Where is this thumb drive, dear?"

She grinned wickedly, lying back on the bed and resting her arms behind her head.

"Somewhere on my person."

"Is… is that so?" His hand slipped carefully to the hem of her sweater. "Will you give me a hint?"

"You're getting warmer."

"So are you." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her. "Warm… soft…"

She sighed into his kiss as his fingers brushed the bare skin of her hips before moving upwards.

"Willing?" He asked cautiously, holding his hand just below the lacy material of her bra.

"Oh, very." Edith grinned. "Now, you've got some searching to do."

Anthony was pleased to hear her excitement as he pulled her sweater up and over her head.

"What on earth…?" He questioned, his gaze falling to her simple black bra… well, mostly simple.

"I told you it was on my person." She pulled him closer to whisper again, "Your Q-branch is rather ingenious."

Instead of a standard front clasp there was a USB drive locking the material firmly in place.

"Truly." He made quick work of removing the barrier, setting his original goal for undressing her aside and focusing on a new one. Her skin was soft and heated under his fingers; suddenly it struck Anthony just how long it had been since he had touched a woman. Miss Moneypenny had always made suggestions, but he couldn't bring himself to take her up on the offers.

She didn't even try to muffle the moans that escaped with each caress. Edith was pleased to welcome is attentions, not even the party downstairs could dissuade her from being quiet.

The footage on the video monitor was a bit grainy. Charles Carson did not especially enjoy this portion of his job but it was required to watch out for the Crawley enterprise. So he stared at the circulating feed, each giving him glimpses of the different rooms of the house. At the moment the feed from Edith's room was of particular interest. She never had guests, never took an interest in those attending her father's parties. For her to welcome a man into her room meant something. At the moment the man in question was brushing his tongue across one breast, while his hand teased the other.

"Oh, please let them finish quickly." Carson muttered, turning down the sound so he didn't have to hear Edith crying out.

"Feels marvelous, Anthony…"

"You sound surprised."

"I've heard stories, about some of the others in your line of work."

"You'll find that I'm quite different."

"Pleased to hear it." She chuckled, moving her hands to find his belt buckle. "Much as I enjoy this, we haven't much time."

"Oh."

"Next time though."

"Next time?" He questioned, distracted by the way her fingers were quickly undoing his trousers.

"Didn't they mention?"

"Edith!" He gasped as she seamlessly had his hard manhood free of the boxers and in her firm grasp. "M-m-mention what?"

"Not just a fact finding mission. Extraction as well." She grinned, raising her head to kiss him again. Her voice dropped to a low whisper, he could almost feel her words against his lips. "Have to wait a bit till that though. No way to get out of the house at the moment. Party nights like this no one goes to bed until late. You'll go out through the front door, I'll sneak out through the downstairs, pick me up down the road."

"You've been planning this escape long?" He asked casually, as though he weren't busy pulling her skirt and knickers off at the same time.

"My whole life."

"You don't agree with… what goes on?"

"Not at all. Hence…" Her sentence was cut short as his index finger moved between her folds, checking to see if she was ready.

"Hence?"

"Hence." She nodded weakly, assuming that he could understand what she had meant.

"Lucky me." He positioned himself between her legs. With a quick thrust he was inside of her. He stared down at her, in awe of the way she reacted to him. Her head was turned to the side, eyes shut, lips slightly parted as she tried to slow her breathing.

"Lovely… lovely man." She panted, her hips thrusting against him in the search for greater friction. Since time was of the essence it was clear that this wouldn't be the slow exploration. "Take me, Anthony."

He lost control at her words, setting a relentless pace, each stroke seemingly harder than the one before. Edith's legs wrapped around him, her hands snaking up to hold the bars of her headboard. He could already feel his climax building, his fingers moved between them hoping to ensure her pleasure as well as his own. It only took a few well-placed, firm strokes to set her off. With a cry Edith tightened around him, her body going rigid as a long scream escaped her mouth. That was more than enough to trigger his release, he murmured her name, his lips pressed against her collarbone as his movements slowed.

"Oh, Anthony." She sighed happily, stroking his hair as she closed her eyes.

"When will you be ready to go?" He whispered.

"Things should quiet down in about half an hour."

"What on earth shall we do till then?"

"I've got a few ideas."

Oh yes, Anthony could definitely understand the stories of his coworkers now. If Edith was coming with him he would have to reconsider disappearing with a new name… unless she would come with him then too… suddenly his last mission seemed to lead to future.


	38. Silk and Lace

Edith needed something to occupy her mind… and her fidgeting hands. Dr. Clarkson wouldn't be able to see her until later in the week. Which meant she would have three days to muse on her possible pregnancy. She already unpacked their luggage from the honeymoon, Agatha's luggage as well. Anthony was down in his study, catching up on all he had missed while they were away, Agatha was keen to spend the afternoon hidden away with her greatly missed cats. Which left Edith unusually alone.

Leaving their bedroom she crossed the hall to the small room that once served as hers. The large trunk her mother had sent just before they left sat on the floor next to the bed. That would certainly distract her for a few hours.

Inside she found gowns that she hadn't seen or thought about in years. Dresses that would soon cease to fit as her belly would begin to grow. As she bent over for another outfit a pair of hands came to rest on her hips.

"An odd task for the afternoon." Anthony murmured, dropping a kiss to her neck as she stood up straight and leaned against him.

"A bit mundane but must be done."

"Find anything interesting?"

"Mm… not especially. Dresses my parents deemed acceptable in my quest for a husband." She gestures to a pile of fabric and lace laid out on the bed.

"You did quite well without… in my humble opinion."

"Heartily agree, dear. And a few old corsets."

"Oh?"

"That caught your interest." She laughed.

"For better or worse, deep down I am a red blooded man. One that is especially enamored with the shape of my lovely wife."

"Thank heavens." She grinned picking up a corset and turning to show it off. "Thoughts?"

Anthony was silent; looking at the strictly formed fabric probably wrapped around whalebone or whatever it was they switched to in the years before the 20s freed young ladies. The silk was a sweet, light pink, almost the same shade as Edith's skin.

"Difficult to say, perhaps if I could see it on?" He managed casually as he reached behind them to close the door.

"I suppose that could be arranged. If you would be so kind." Edith turned again, waiting for her husband to unzip her dress. She couldn't help but giggle at the feel of his fingers against her bare skin.

"I hope you'll still be so taken with my touch in twenty years."

"I will always be taken with your touch, my love."

"Promise?"

"Of course." Her dress fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. Keeping her back to him she pulled off her chemise and knickers. Anthony took the corset from her, undoing the front clasps so that he could wrap the material around her.

Her fingers covered his for a moment before urging them to her hips so the contraption was held in place while she fastened the hooks.

"Darling." She began in a low tone.

"Yes?" He was distracted, marveling at how smooth the silk felt against his skin.

"You'll have to enjoy this while it lasts."

"Enjoy what?"

"The corset, form fitting dresses."

"Do you plan on a wardrobe change?"

"Just for nine months or so."

She turned as she spoke, smiling timidly at him. It was hard to tell if her outfit or her words shocked him.

"Anthony?"

"A baby? Already?"

"I think, if my counting is correct. Dr. Clarkson can't see me until Friday. But I've got a feeling."

He feel silent, his hands frozen on her hips.

"Are you happy?" She finally asked.

"I'm thrilled! I'm so very thrilled, my dear." She swept her up into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Surprised is all. I wasn't expecting… I am a bit older..."

"Haven't lost a step though." She laughed. "Managed to get me in a state of undress in the middle of the afternoon."

"I have impressive moments."

"Many of them."

"Wouldn't be very impressive if I let this one pass." He shrugged, leaning down to kiss her. It seemed that the moment their lips touched a voice called from down the hall:

"MAMA!"

"It's amazing we found the time to create this one." Anthony chuckled, his hand falling to her stomach.

"Truly. Will you see to her while I get dressed?"

"Of course… maybe… could you…"

"I'll leave it on underneath, you can see to the removal later." She promised with a coy smile.

"You are a wonderful wife." He grinned, giving her one quick kiss before disappearing into the hallway.

Edith smiled watching him go, her hand falling to where his had previously rested on her stomach.

"If you are there, you are going to have the most wonderful papa." She reassured her child before pulling her dress back on over the pink material. "But if he thinks I'm going to wear a corset again after this he's sorely mistaken."


End file.
